Tangled Up In Me
by theweakking
Summary: Molly Jacks has been dreaming of a man. Is the man she's been dreaming of her father's new boss? DarryOC Longer Summary inside.
1. Meeting Him

**Tangled Up in Me **

Summary 

Molly Jacks and her two younger sisters are living in a dream land. They have both of their parents. They are middle class. They live a normal life. All that is going to change when their father gets a new job and brings home his new boss.

**New Characters: **

Molly Beth Jacks 

Age: 17

Hair: Black

Eyes: Blue/Green

Sex: Female

Bio: Molly is a dreamer. She's the girl that sits outside at night and wishes on every star. She dreams of finding the perfect guy and have kids. Molly loves her family and gets decent grades in school. She's just a middle class teen in the 6o's.

Christina Lily Jacks

Age: 16

Hair: Brunette

Eyes: Brown

Sex: Female

Bio: Christina is the one that dreams, but still lives in the real world. She always has a smart remark. She usually just stays in her room. Christina gets along with the rest of the family better than Abby.

Abby Tina Jacks 

Age: 16

Hair: (Short) Brown

Eyes: Blue/Grey

Sex: Female

Bio: Abby lives in the really world all the time. She stays in her room reading. She wasn't always that way but that's how she turned out. She doesn't like anyone but her dad. She doesn't like joking around or anything like that. She hates her mom and Molly.

**Couples: **

Molly/Darry

Christina/Dally

Abby/Two-Bit

**Chapter One **

Meeting _Him_

Molly's P.O.V

I was up in my room when I first saw him. I was looking out the window, day dreaming about when I grow up and get married. I heard Dad's car pull up. I opened my window and looked down to him. There was some other guy with him. He looked tall and slim. I looked down at what I was wearing and blushed. I was in some baggy sweat pants and a long shirt. I closed my window and went to my closet. I put on a white shirt and a blue skirt that went to my knees. I put my long hair up and walked down stairs. The man and my dad were sitting on the couch talking to my mom. The man had greasy, dark hair. He was really muscular; I could even see that through his shirt. He looked over to me and smiled.

"Darry, that's my daughter, Molly. Molly this is my boss, Darrel Curtis." Dad said, motioning me over. I walked over and shook hands with him. He had the coldest eyes I'd ever seen. He smiled kindly at me. I sat down beside Dad and snuck looks at Darrel. Soon Christina came down stairs and sat beside Darrel. She does that all the time. When someone brings someone new home she tries to make them feel uncomfortable. Usually she doesn't have to try very hard. Darrel looked at her for a minute then looked over to my dad. "Uhm… Christina… Go with your mother and help her in the kitchen…" Daddy said, smiling nervously.

"Why?" She asked getting closer to Darrel. "I want to meet our new friend…" She said, holding he hand out to him. "Hi, I'm Christina Lily Jacks. I like bubble gum." She told him, like she was a five year old. Darrel shook her hand.

"I'm Darrel Shayne Curtis, Jr. If I give you some gum will you get off of me?" He asked, digging in his pocket.

"Maybe…" Christina answered, watching him. He gave her a sick of gum and she didn't move. Dad's face turned red.

"Christina… Go to the kitchen…" He said firmly. She shrugged and got up.

"Wait…" She said turning back around. She walked over to Darrel and started to mess with his hair.

"Christina!"

"I'm going." She said leaving, after she spiked Darrel's hair. Darrel ran his hand over his hair and it went back to the way it was. I got up and went with Christina.

"Christina! That's Dad's new boss!" I said when we got to the kitchen.

"So? I just wanted to get to know him…" She said with a shrug. She put the stick if gum in her mouth.

"Why can't you try to get to know him by being normal for five minutes?" I asked sitting down.

"Because, that would be no fun." Mom came in and hit Christina with a rolled up news paper.

"You stay in here and cook dinner." She said, tossing Christina a pan.

"Why?" Christina wined. Mom crossed her arms.

"I don't want to bother Mr. Curtis anymore. You girls can cook. Get Abby to help." Mom answered, walking back into the living room. I sighed and went to the window. Abby was outside, reading another science book. I opened the window and leaned out.

"Abby! Mom wants you to come cook with us. We got guest!" I yelled to her. She glared my way, but I just shut the window. She came in soon after and got right in my face.

"It's 'we _have_ guest'." She hissed sitting down. I rolled my eyes and got some water boiling. A few minutes later Darrel came into the kitchen and grabbed the phone. He didn't seem to notice us so; we just kept our mouths shut.

"Dallas what happened? Is the fuzz coming? Well if it's hot they might not know… Okay… I can't talk right now. Yeah. Stay at my house with Pony will ya? Thanks. See ya later." Darrel hung the phone up. As soon as he did Christina was right in front of him.

"Were you talking to The Dallas Winston?" She asked. Oh no… Christina was once in a drug store when "The Dallas Winston" was there. She watched him take something and slip it into his pocket. He looked at her and winked. Ever since, she's been in love with him.

"Yeah. You know him?" He asked sitting down at the table.

"Know him? She worships him." Abby said, cooking the rice. Christina glared at her.

"Well I ran into him in a drug store once…" Christina said, blushing for the first time. I sighed and checked the ham in the oven.

"So, how old are you three?" Darry asked. I didn't turn or say anything. I knew someone would answer.

"Christina and I are twins and we're sixteen. Molly's seventeen." Abby said, putting the rice in a bowl. She put it on the table and got the ham out. Christina told Mom and Dad that dinner was done. Dinner was going fine. Mom, Dad, and Darrel were talking about work.

"So, Darrel, you look mighty young to be Stan's boss." Mom said.

"Call me Darry. Yeah I'm twenty. I started off working so hard I kinda just got put as the boss. It pays good." He said smiling.

"It pays _well_." Abby said through her teeth. Everyone looked at her. No one said a word. We didn't like it when she did that to guest. Mom laughed nervously.

"Oh, isn't she just funny?" Mom asked, not expecting an answer. Darry looked away from everyone. He looked over to me.

"So… I have a brother that's seventeen…" Darry said. I smiled.

"What's his name?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"Sodapop." He told me. I knew him. He dropped out not too long ago. He was a really tuff guy. Later that night Darry left.

"Well Darry, are you sure you need to leave just yet?" Dad asked standing at the doorway with him.

"Yeah. I need to see if Dally's okay… Oh and I'll tell him you said hi, Christina." Darry said with a wink. Christina smiled at him and waved.

"See ya later." She said going up stairs. He looked over to me and I froze. It was just something I did when he looked at me.

"See ya, Kid." He said rubbing my head. I blushed and slapped his arm away.

"Bye." I said, walking away. I wanted to look back to him but, I restrained myself. That whole night I couldn't get the handsome Greaser out of my mind.


	2. Meeting The Gang

**Tangled Up In Me**

**Chapter Two **

**Meeting the gang**

It's been a few weeks since Darry came for dinner. I've been thinking about him a lot. I may have only talked to him for a few minutes but, I feel like I could tell him anything. I was dieing to see him again. I stayed up in my room a lot more now. No one really cares. Sometimes Daddy comes up to ask me what's wrong. I haven't told him that I want to see Darry. He'll get the wrong idea. I sat at my desk and did my homework. I didn't have much. Just some math. I was bad at math. I got a tutor and I had to go see him today at six o'clock. I just couldn't wait to go to the school again. I was wondering all day who my tutor was so, I was a little excited to know. I decided to make my way to the school around five thirty. I grabbed my math book and left. On the way Mr. Thomas, a book store owner, asked me to take a few math books to my math teacher, Mrs. Hatchet. I was up to my forehead in books as I walked down the hall way of the school. Before I knew it, I was on the floor with the books all over the floor. I looked around and saw that I'd ran into someone and they were holding their nose. I ran over to the man. It was Darry. Oh what a way to see each other again.

"Oh no! Darry, I'm sorry." I said, kneeling in front of him. He looked up to me and smiled.

"Hey Molly…" He said with his hand over his nose. I moved it and there was blood all over it and his upper lip. I helped him up and took him to the nurse's office. There was a key under the door, just incase the nurse locks herself out. I unlocked the door and sat Darry down on the bed. I got some water and a cloth. I kneeled down and began to clean the blood away. "Is this the first time you ran into you dad's boss and almost broke his nose?" He asked looking up to stop the bleeding. It really wasn't. One time I had a broom and I swung it back and hit my dad's boss in the face when I was ten but, I wasn't going to tell him that…

"Yeah…" I lied, finishing up. I knew he didn't believe me. "So, what are you doing here?" I asked standing up.

"My brother has to tutor someone and I was dropping him off." He explained as we left the room. I blushed and put the key back. "Why are you here?" He asked, leaning against the wall.

"I'm the one he's tutoring…" I said, standing back up. He grinned.

"Do you want me to help you carry the books?" He asked looking at the books on the floor. I nodded and bent down to pick them up. He got on his knees and began to pick them up as well. His arm bumped mine as we tried to pick up the same book. We looked at each other and smiled. "I'll take it." He said trying to pull it away. I didn't let it go.

"You already have a lot." I said, pulling it back. He chuckled and pulled it back to him, harder.

"I'll take it." He said again. I rolled my eyes but, pulled it back. Soon we were both on the ground. I was under him as he pulled the book upward to him. I just held on to it. The hall was full of our laughter. Somehow, I got on top of him and sat on his chest. I was so thankful that I wore jeans. Suddenly I heard footsteps behind us. I looked behind me and let go of the book. I saw the principle and his daughter, Emily. Emily is the coolest girl in school and we had _every_ class together. I blushed when she gave me a smirk. Darry propped himself up on his elbows. "Uhm… Hello, sir…" He said to the principle. The principle gave him a weird look. "It's not what it looks like…"

"I'm sure…" He said walking away, dragging Emily along. I buried my face in my hands out of embarrassment.

"This is going to be all over the school." I said, standing up and grabbing a pile of books.

"I'm sorry." Darry said, grabbing his pile of books. I shook my head.

"It was fun while it lasted." I told him, grinning. We walked to my math class quietly. Not much to say after that. When I opened the door I saw a blond kid that I'd seen in my literature class. He looked at us and smiled.

"Darry, I thought you were going home." He said, taking the pile of books from him.

"I decided to help Molly bring these books." He said going to the door. "See ya when you get home." He said to the blond kid before leaving. The kid turned to me, with the same smiled.

"I'm Ponyboy Curtis." He said holding his hand out for me to shake.

"I'm Molly Jacks." I said shaking his hand. We finished the math lesson early so; we sat on a desk and talked.

"So, how come Darry had to get a job?" I asked, thinking it was because he didn't want to go to college. Ponyboy looked at the floor.

"Our parents died not to long ago. Darry kept Sodapop and me. He had to get a job or two so that we could live with him. Sodapop even has a job to put me through school." Ponyboy told me.

"I'm sorry…" I said, feeling bad for bringing it up.

"Don't be… You didn't know..." He said, getting off the desk. He looked at the clock. "Well, let's get outa here. You wanna come over?"

"Okay." I said, grabbing my book.

"So, Ponyboy. Do you like living with Darry and Sodapop?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah. I don't really just live with them. I also live with some of my friends. You remember Johnny Cade?" He asked. I did. He was in my class in the forth grade.

"Yeah." I answered.

"He comes over a lot. He's my best friend. The gang doesn't know how we're such good friends. Him, not saying anything and me, keeping my mouth shut. I don't really know how it works but, it does." Ponyboy told me with a smile. "Darry keeps the door unlocked at all times. So that if anyone needs a place to crash or cool off. You know they might be in a fight and need somewhere to go. Or the fuzz might be after them. Or maybe they're just hacked off at their old man."

"What about robbers?" I asked. Ponyboy shrugged.

"Nothing to take. And, ya know, if they knew who lived there they wouldn't even set foot in our house. Darry'll knock their lights out. Sodapop wouldn't be too nice, either." Ponyboy explained, smiling to himself when he said Sodapop.

"You really like Sodapop, huh?" I asked as we walked outside of the school. The sun was going down. Ponyboy stood there, watching it. I watch the sunset every day from my bedroom window.

"Yeah. He's really my favorite person. I love him more than anyone." He told me, putting his hands in his pockets. "Who's you favorite person?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the sunset.

"My dad." I answered, smiling. He really was. He understood everything. Ponyboy grinned.

"Darry's favorite person was our dad. He won't admit it but, me and Sodapop know it was." Ponyboy said, beginning to walk again. I walked beside him.

"Who else is in your gang?" I asked to make conversation. He thought for a minute.

"Uhm… I'm trying to think of someone you might know… What about Two-Bit?" he asked.

"Yeah, I know Two-Bit. I mean I've never talked to him but, I've seen him in school." I told him. Two-Bit looked like a Greaser.

"Okay, What about Steve?" he asked. I thought for a minute.

"No, I've never heard of him."

"Well you'll meet then when we get to the house. They were there when I left." Ponyboy said, turning onto a street that looked rough. The houses were broken down. There were old, rusty, cars everywhere.

"Hey, Curtis!" Ponyboy spun around. Some really greasy guy was running over to us. He had some other guy with him.

"Oh, hey Tim, Curly." Ponyboy said, calming down.

"Looks like you picked yourself up a broad" Tim said, looking at me. He put his hand on my shoulder and looked at me weird. Ponyboy put his arm around me and pulled me away from the older Greaser. He gave me a small wink, to let me know what he was doing.

"Yeah I did. Now you better keep your hands off or I'll clobber ya." Pony said, putting on a tough voice. Tim backed away.

"Okay man. No reason to get hacked off. You need a weed or something?" Tim asked getting out a pack of cigarettes. Ponyboy took one and flipped out his lighter. Tim offered me one, but I refused. He shrugged and put it in his mouth. "You headed home?" He asked lighting it. Ponyboy took a long drag.

"Yeah. We better get goin." Pony said, not taking his arm away.

"Okay. Tell Superman I said hi." Ponyboy nodded and walked away. When they were out of sight Ponyboy took his arm away.

"Sorry bout that. If you ever come around here on your own, stay away from them." Ponyboy said, tossing the cigarette down and stomping it out.

"You smoke?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah. It calms me down and makes me look tough." He told me. "Darry smokes sometime, too. So does Sodapop and everyone in the gang. I have to say, Dally smokes more than everyone put together." Ponyboy said, chuckling lightly. I smiled at him.

"You guys are more than a family than a gang." I stated. He looked at me.

"I guess so." Pony said, thinking about it. I was one of those people that pointed stuff out. Stuff like that. We finally got to his house. It was small but, looked better than the other houses. We went in and saw Two-Bit, Johnny, and Darry on the couch. There were other guys at the coffee table, playing cards.

"Hey Ponyboy. Who's the broad?" Two-Bit asked looking at me.

"That's my boss's daughter, Molly." Darry answered for him. Two-Bit shook my hand.

"I'm Two-Bit." He said. I nodded. Sodapop smiled at me. He must have remembered me.

"I'm Steve." One of them said.

"That's Dally." Two-Bit told me. Dally. Wow. I then knew how Christina fell in love with him when he just winked at her. He was so good looking. I stayed there a while, talking to everyone. No one was really that mean, even if they looked mean. I really got along with Darry, Dally, and Ponyboy. Johnny was really to himself. He would sometimes say something to Ponyboy but, that was it. When I finally looked at the clock it was ten. I jumped up. Dad was going to kill me. My curfew was nine.

"What's wrong?" Dally asked, lighting up.

"I have to get home. Now. My curfew is nine. Dad's going to kill me." I said going to the door.

"I'll drive you." Darry said grabbing his keys.

"I'll go too. I want to meet this Christina." Dally said. We went to the truck outside. I sat in the middle and was shoulder to shoulder with Dally and Darry.

"Did you learn anything from Ponyboy?" Darry asked, accidentally hitting my knee when he went to shift gears.

"Yeah, he really helped." I told him. Darry smiled.

"The kid's smart, but he doesn't use his head." He said with a grin. Dally had his hand hanging out the window. Dally shifted a bit. Darry looked over to him. "What's wrong Dal?" he asked, looking at the road again.

"I don't know Darry. I've just been thinking about what happened to Johnny and Ponyboy." Dally answered, putting his head in his hands.

"Dally… That happened…"

"I know… a month ago." Dally finished for him. "But, you don't know how it felt. When I was watching them run into the fire, I didn't know if they were coming back. When I pulled Johnny out of that fire just in time, I could have cried. If I didn't grab him right then, he might have been killed…"

"Dally… It's okay… It's all over." Darry said. I sank into my seat and leaned toward Darry.

"No Darry! It's not over! Not in my head! _I_ told them they'd be okay! I lied! I was scared and _they_ thought I knew what I was doing! I almost got them killed…" Darry didn't say anything more about it. He just kept his eyes on the road. We finally got to my house. Dad was sitting out on the porch. I got out of the truck after Dally. I followed to two big men to the porch.

"Molly. Where have you been?" Dad asked firmly. I looked away from him.

"She was at my house." Darry told him. He nodded and looked at Dally.

"I'm Dallas." He said, shaking my dad's hand. Dad looked him over.

"I'll get Christina…" He said. Before Dad went into the house he looked at me. I knew he was upset. Darry put his hand on my shoulder and smiled at me.

"I'll talk to him. Don't worry." He told me, putting his arm around me. I smiled up to him. Christina walked out of the house and looked around. When she saw Dally she froze. Dally chuckled and put an arm around her.

"How ya doin?" he asked, no helping. Christina's face turned bright red. When Darry and Dally left, Dad took me up to my room.

"Darry explained everything to me. I'm not as mad as I was but, don't do it again. Darry won't be able to get you out of it next time. No off to bed with you. You have school in the morning." I hugged Dad and silently thanked Darry. I went to bed and thought about Ponyboy, Sodapop, and Darry.

"_Our parents died not to long ago. Darry kept Sodapop and me. He had to get a job or two so that we could live with him. Sodapop even has a job to put me through school." _Darry must really love them. He gave up school and everything. Sodapop is just sixteen and works full time too.

"_No Darry! It's not over! Not in my head! I told them they'd be okay! I lied! I was scared and they thought I knew what I was doing! I almost got them killed…" _Dallas wasn't just a hood that got jailed a lot. He loved Johnny and Ponyboy. The gang I saw tonight was a family. Not just a bunch of Greasers…


	3. Skipping School For You

**Tangled Up In Me **

**Chapter Three **

**Skipping School for You **

The next morning Mom woke me up. I got up and took a short shower. I put on a long shirt and button up shirt when I got out. When I was ready I went down stairs and to the kitchen. Christina was staring off into space and Abby was reading. Mom put out three plates of eggs. Abby liked hers sunny side up, Christina liked hers scrambled and mixed with apple jelly, I liked mine just scrambled.

"Abby, put the book away and eat. Christina, come back to earth you look like Molly." Mom said, sitting down. I ate quickly and got my bag.

"Where are you going so early?" Abby asked, eating slowly.

"I'm going to Ponyboy's. I'm going to walk to school with him." I told her. Christina jumped up.

"I wanna go!" She said.

"Well come on." I told her. W were out of the house five minutes later. "What happened with you and Dally?" I asked.

"Oh well, we talked for a minute and before he left he kissed me on the forehead." She said happily. She put a piece of gum in her mouth to calm down. I giggled at her. Christina wasn't like that with just any guy. It had to be Dallas. When we got onto the street they lived on, Christina spit her gum out and took a pack of cigarettes out of her pocket. She pulled out a silver lighter and lit it.

"Christina what are you doing?" I asked.

"Dally gave them to me." She said, grinning. I rolled my eyes. She knew that if Mom and Dad ever found out that'd be it.

"Look over there Dallas. It's Pony's girl." I heard from behind me. I turned around and saw Tim and Dally. Dally grinned and walked over slowly. I sighed and crossed my arms. Christina took a long drag on her cigarette. Dally took it from her and took a drag.

"What are you two doing around here?" He asked, giving Christina her cigarette back.

"We're going to Pony's house." I told him. I wasn't afraid of him, yet.

"Well you two might need an escort. There are a lot of creeps around here." Dally said, looking at Tim. Dally lead us the rest of the way to Ponyboy's house. When we got there we ran in to Darry. He was outside, sitting on a step. He looked at us and smiled.

"Dally… Go inside and talk to Johnny will ya." Darry said with a sad look in his eyes.

"What happened?" Dally asked.

"He came over all beat up. I think it was his old man again." Darry explained standing up. Dally ran inside with Christina at his heels. I was walking to the door when Darry grabbed my arm. I looked at him and saw that he had a tear in his eye. I hugged him tightly. I felt him put his face on my shoulder. We sat down as he sobbed.

"It's okay Darry." I whispered to him. He slipped his arms around my waist and held me tight. "Don't worry Darry. I'm not going anywhere." That was the truth. I was going to skip school. After seeing a grown man cry I didn't want to go to school. I sat there, with him in my arms. When he was done he looked ashamed of himself. I put my arms around his neck.

"You need to be getting to school." He said, putting an arm around my waist and standing up. I felt my feet come off the ground as I held onto him.

"I don't wanna go to school. I wanna stay here with you." I told him, not letting go. Darry smiled.

"Well you can stay here if you want. I just hope your dad don't find out. He'd kill me. Now get inside." He said, softly putting my down. I smiled and let go of him. I ran into the house and saw Ponyboy with his arm around Johnny.

"Please don't leave me Ponyboy." Johnny whispered, just loud enough for everyone to hear. I didn't know if he did that on purpose, but I didn't think so.

"I'm not gonna leave you Johnny. Stop talkin like I'm gonna leave you." Ponyboy said firmly as he hugged Johnny tightly. Johnny winced when Pony hugged him but, quickly recovered.

"I'm sorry Pony. I'm just a little messed up right now. I mean, my old man got me good this time." Johnny said, hugging him back. Darry was standing behind me.

"Pony you ain't got to go to school today. You four stay in the house. Sodapop and I got to go to work. Molly, Christina I won't tell your dad about this. Just stay here." Darry said, going to his room. He took off his white tee-shirt as he walked. I sat down beside Christina, who was glued to Dally. Sodapop and Steve came into the living room. Sodapop rubbed Johnny's shoulder for a minute.

"You okay Johnnycake?" He asked, kneeling down in front of Johnny. Johnny nodded. Sodapop grinned and patted him on the cheek. Darry came back in the room with some old jeans on.

"Hey Sodapop, have you seen my tank tops?" he asked. He was really muscular. I mean he wasn't too muscular but, wow…

"I don't know why you wear a shirt to work. Ya end up taking it off anyway." Sodapop said, walking out of the living room to go find one. Darry sat down beside me and rested his eyes. I had to look away from him because if I didn't I'd start to stair. I didn't want that. I looked at Johnny, who was a mess. His hair was all messed up and he had blood all over him. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to cry. I barley knew him but, I still wanted to cry. I felt Darry put his arm around me. When I turned to look at him, he was staring at me.

"You okay Kid?" He asked. That's when it hit me. Darry was twenty and I was seventeen. How are we friends? I mean like he can cry in front of me.

"I'm okay." I said, lying of course. Sodapop came back and tossed a white tank top at Darry. Darry put it on and went to the door. He looked outside and went back over to Ponyboy. He kissed Ponyboy on the head.

"I'll see you guys later." He said looking over to me. He grinned then left. After a while Dally left.

"I got some stuff to do. I'll be back later." He said leaving. Christina sighed and went to the kitchen. I looked at Ponyboy. Johnny was leaning against him. Ponyboy was looking down at Johnny. A tear slid down his cheek. He quickly whipped it away.

"Molly, h-have you ever loved someone? Loved someone so much you'd literally give an arm for 'em?" He asked, letting more tears fall. I couldn't say that I ever have. But, when he asked that I felt like I did. I nodded and sat on his other side. "Who?" He asked as I hugged him.

"I don't know." I said, looking off into space. "I know I love someone that much but, I've forced him out of my head. Him… How did I know it was a him?

"I want to kill him." Ponyboy said when he stopped crying. "Johnny's 'dad'. How do you call that a dad?!" Ponyboy yelled. Johnny jerked awake. Ponyboy was breathing heavy. Johnny looked terrified.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered looking away from Ponyboy. Ponyboy put his hand on Johnny's chin and forced him to look at him in the eyes.

"Johnny you didn't do nothin. You didn't do nothin to me or you folks." Ponyboy said. Christina was leaning on the door frame, watching. Dally was at the front door, looking at the ground. "Johnny they are lying when they say you did this to yourself!"

"Ponyboy! Stop…." Dally said walking over. "Johnny knows…" Ponyboy let Johnny go and got up. He tried to calm down but, he ran over and kicked the wall.

"Damn it!" He yelled before running to his room. He came back with two ski mask. "Dally, I don't know about you, but I've had enough." He said holding one out to Dally.

"No! Pony!" Johnny said getting up and grabbing Ponyboy's arm. "Pony, he had a heater and he keeps it with him. Don't do it. Please." Johnny begged. "Look man, just calm down. I'm okay. I'm used to it…"

"That's the thing Johnny!" Dally yelled, with a sudden burst of anger. "You are used to you old man beating you up!" He yelled. I just sat there. I had no idea how he felt.

I felt bad because of that…


	4. Meeting Their Parents

**Tangled Up In Me **

**Chapter Four **

**Seeing Their Parents **

Around one o'clock Darry came home. He sat down on the couch for a minute then went and took a shower. I looked at Ponyboy, who had calmed down.

"He doesn't really have work hours. He comes and goes." Ponyboy explained. I nodded and heard the soft roar of the running water. Christian and Dally were in the kitchen, talking. Johnny, Ponyboy and I have been in the living room all day. Darry got out of the shower and came over to us.

"How's your day been?" He asked, sitting down beside me.

"_Molly, h-have you ever loved someone? Loved someone so much you'd literally give an arm for 'em?"_

"_I want to kill him."_

"_Johnny's 'dad'. How do you call that a dad?!"_

"Good." Ponyboy said, smiling at Darry. Darry reached over me and rubbed Ponyboy on the head. I poked Darry in the sided. He jumped a bit then looked down to me. He grinned and started to tickle me. Ponyboy and Johnny laughed and got off the couch. Darry pinned me down on the couch. I laughed as he tickled me.

"Darry stop!" I begged. He just grinned and used one hand to keep me on my back. Finally I got out of his grip and rolled off the couch. I got up and ran. He ran after me. I ran into his room and held the door shut. I felt him pulling at it. He jerked it opened and grabbed me. He picked me up.

"Now what are you going to do?" He asked, holding me bridle style. I had my arms around his neck. I was afraid of him dropping me.

"I'm going to ask you to put me down." I said, looking at the floor. I really didn't want to fall. Darry grinned at me.

"Are you scared that I'll drop you?" He asked, knowing the answer. He spun me around, and I held on tighter.

"Come on Dar, put her down." Ponyboy said, chuckling. He shrugged and put me down softly. I sat down on the couch and crossed my arms. I couldn't get his sent out of my nose. Hair grease and cigarette smoke. He sat down beside me.

"I'm sorry, Molly." He said putting his chin on my shoulder. I turned my head. I wasn't really made at him. I was just messing with him and he knew it. "Do you want some gum?" he asked, holding out a stick of gum.

"That only works on Christina." I said, slapping his hand. I got up and walked over to the other side of the room. Ponyboy and Johnny went into the kitchen. Darry walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Did something happen while I was gone?" Darry asked in a worried voice. I didn't want to tell him but, I did. I told him everything I could.

"Please don't tell Ponyboy or Johnny or Dally, they'll get made at me." I begged. He put his finger over my mouth.

"I won't. It's just good to know." He said, taking his finger away. I stared at him. Darry leaned against the door frame and looked into the kitchen at the others. He had his fist shoved into his pockets and his jaw clenched tight. I didn't know if he was mad or just worried. Around four, Christina and I decided to go home, to make it look like we went to school. Darry and Dally stood outside too see us off.

"We'll be back later." I told Darry. He smiled and ruffled my hair.

"Okay kid. Be safe." He said.

"I'm not a kid." I said before leaving with Christina following.

"Let's cut across the grave yard." Christina suggested. I nodded and we ran through the grave yard. We did that a lot. We saw Abby. She went to the grave yard every day to put flowers on all the headstones. She may be mean to me and Christina and bitter to other people but, she really is a good person.

"I won't tell Mom and Dad you two weren't at school." She said as we came up behind her.

"Thanks…" I said. I wished she didn't hate me sometimes. I needed someone that was serious to talk to. I mean Christina can be serious, but not a lot. Christina and I stayed with Abby, she told us to leave but, we didn't. I helped her lay the flowers on the headstones. I tripped over on of those head stones that are on the ground. I got on my knees and brushed the grass off of the name.

Robert Curtis

1919-1962

I traced the old stone letters with my finger. This couldn't be who I thought it was. Then I looked to my left and saw a similar headstone. I brushed the grass off of that one as well.

Katherine Johnson Curtis

1928-1962

I knew this was them. Darry's parents. I put a flower on each and let a tear fall. I don't know why I was crying. I felt bad for Darry and Ponyboy and Sodapop. They didn't deserve it. They did deserve their parents to be gone.


	5. He’s too old, but my heart doesn’t care

**Tangled Up In Me **

**Chapter Five **

**He's too old, but my heart doesn't care **

I got up and gave Christina the rest of my flowers.

"Can you tell Mom and Dad I went to Darry's house?" I asked her. I didn't wait for an answer. I started to run back to Darry's house. My tears had dried up but, I was sure they'd come back. I got to the house and went in. Darry was sitting on the couch, watching TV. He got up when he saw me. I ran at him and hugged him tightly.

"What's wrong Kid?" he asked, stroking my hair.

"I told you, I'm not a kid." I said, resting my head on his chest. I felt him out his chin on my head.

"I can't really help you if I don't know what's wrong." He said, rubbing my shoulders. I took my head off his chest and sat down. He followed me and put his hand on my knee. I put my face in my hands. I felt his arm around my shoulder. I didn't know how to tell him I was crying over his parents.

"I was at the grave yard and I-I"

"You what? You didn't get hurt did you?" He asked, with a worried voice.

"No, I saw your mom and dad…" I said. Then it was quiet. He just sat there and looked at the roof. I felt bad for bringing it up. I put my arms around his torso and sat there with him. He was just sitting there. "I'm sorry." I finally said. That snapped him out of it. He looked at me and shook his head.

"You didn't do nothin." He said, kissing me on the fore head. "Please stop caring about us…" He whispered. I looked up to him and shook my head.

"I can't…" I told him. He looked away from me.

"Well you're in over your head Kid… I mean Molly…"

I went home soon after that. When I got home I went up to my room and sat down on my bed. He wanted me to stop caring… I couldn't just stop caring. I sat at my window and day dreamed for a while. And as I day dreamed a found out something about myself. I was in love… I couldn't believe it. I was in love with the worst person to be in love with. How could I let this happen? He was way too old for me. I couldn't take it. I knew I had a crush on him but, now it was more than that. I cry over him too much. I wish for him too much. Frustrated, I walked out of my room to Abby's room. I knocked on the door. She opened it then quickly started to shut it. I put my foot in the way.

"I need to talk to you." I said pushing the door opened. She sighed and let me in. Her room was darker than mine. I wouldn't be able to stand my room being so dark. I closed the door, softly, behind me.

"Well what do you need to talk about?" Abby asked, sitting on her bed. I sat down at her window seat.

"I need to talk to you about, Darry…" I said, swallowing my pride.

"What about him?" She asked, tilting her head slightly.

"I think I might… I know I am… In love with him…" I told her, looking at the floor.

"Molly…"

"I know, he's too old…" I said, finishing her.

"No, you have to tell him."

"No way! He thinks I'm a kid! I can't tell him!" I said standing up and going to the door.

The next day Christina and I made plans to go to Darry's house instead of going to school. We told Abby, early that morning.

"I am going with you." She said, looking over to me.

"You're not going to tell him are you?" I asked, crossing my arms. Christina looked confused.

"Tell who what?" She asked. I shook my head to her, telling her that I wasn't telling her.

"No. I'm not going to tell him. That would be a waist of my breath." Abby said, rolling her eyes. We left before breakfast. We got to the street and no one was around. That was good. I didn't want to run into someone I didn't know. I watched out for any one. Finally we got to the small house. We went in and dropped our bags at the door. Two-Bit looked at us from the couch. He had a beer in his hand. Steve walked in with a plate of chocolate cake. He nodded to us and sat down. Sodapop and Ponyboy came in and smiled at us.

"You guys going to bum around here with Two-Bit and Pony?" Sodapop asked. I nodded and sat down beside Ponyboy.

"Where's Johnny?" I asked Ponyboy.

"He's still asleep. He had some bad dreams last night." Ponyboy explained. I nodded and sat back.

"Well you all are lucky. Darry don't got to go to work today." Sodapop said. I looked over to Abby, who bit her lip just in time. "Hey, Molly. You think you can go wake Darry up._ Ponyboy_ doesn't want me to make breakfast." Sodapop asked, glaring at Ponyboy. I nodded and walked into Darry's room. It was plain. White walls and gray covers on the bed. White blinds and a small wood desk on the wall. I walked over to the bed and saw him laying there. He looked so peaceful. Like he didn't have a care in the world. I rubbed his arm softly.

"Darry… Get up..." I said softly. He groaned a little.

"I'll be up in a minute, Mom." He said softly before falling back to sleep. I backed away from him, right into the wall. I ran out of the room and softly closed the door behind me. Everyone looked at me.

"What's wrong?" Ponyboy asked, coming over to me and putting his arm around me.

"He… He called me 'Mom'" I told him, not able to lie at the time.


	6. Caught

**Tangled Up In Me **

**Chapter Six**

**Caught **

About fifteen minutes later Darry got up. He came into the living room and looked around. Everyone was looking at him.

"What?" He asked, going into the kitchen. I shook my head, telling everyone to just keep quiet about what happened. He began to cook eggs. "Hey Ponyboy, go check on Johnny." Darry called from the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "You hungry?" He asked, looking over his shoulder. I shook my head.

"No. I'm okay." He shook his head.

"You gotta eat something." Darry said going over to the ice box. He pulled out a plate of chocolate cake. He cut off a piece and put it on a paper towel. He put it in front of me and got a fork. "What do you want to drink? Coke, chocolate milk, coffee?"

"Coke." I answered. It was no use arguing with him. He put a bottle in front of me.

"Now you eat all that." He said going back to the eggs. I began to eat. It was good. I saw Darry open a note book and start to write something. I tried to see what it was without getting up.

"Darry… are you writing in your man diary?" I asked. He closed it quickly.

"It's not a man diary. It's a journal." He said, putting it on top of the cabinets where I couldn't get it. I smiled and started eating again. When he finished everyone got a plate and sat at the table. I was sitting in between Ponyboy and Two-Bit. Dally sat on the counter and lit up.

"Did you guys hear about Tim? He's in the cooler." Dally said.

"No kiddin? What'd ol Timothy do this time?" Two-Bit asked, leaning his chair back on two legs.

"He got caught in a scrap with one of the Brumly Boys." Dally answered.

"What does 'scrap' mean?" Christina asked like she was reading my mind.

"It's slang for a fight." Abby answered. Two-Bit grinned.

"You savvy." He said, putting his arm around Abby. She pushed it away. Dally chuckled.

"Wow Two-Bit, can't even pick up a middle class broad. Even Ponyboy can do that. He came home with this one." Dally said, putting his hand on my shoulder. I blushed and looked at Ponyboy. "Yep, Tim told me all about it. How Ponyboy bit his head off for putting his hand on her." Just then Johnny came in and leaned against the door frame. He didn't look like he was all there. All he had on were some gray sweat pants, which were too big for him. He stumbled around for a minute before stopping at the sink. No one said a word. Johnny reached over and grabbed a glass. He tuned on the water then turned it off, without putting any in the glass. He walked over to Dally. He held the glass over his head and smashed it over Dally's head. Dally dropped to the floor on his knees. He looked like he wanted to pond Johnny, but all he did was swear and held his head in his hands. Blood was dripping from his head and hands. Johnny snapped out of it and fell against the wall. Ponyboy dashed over to Johnny. Sodapop and Darry were examining Dally's head.

"Johnny… Why'd you do that?" Ponyboy asked. Johnny looked at Dally then looked away.

"I don't know. I remember dreaming about my old man then waking up in here." Johnny told him as he examined the cuts on his hand. Two-Bit went to get to first ad kit. Darry started to take the small pieces of glass out of Dally's head. Sodapop and Steve cleaned up the glass off the floor. Ponyboy got bits of glass out of Johnny's hand. I walked over to Darry.

"Hey, clean his cuts." Darry said as he got up and ran to the sink. He got some water and splashed it in Dally's face. "Dallas you have to stay awake. You hear me?" Darry said. Dally nodded, but looked like he was about to fall asleep. Christina was freaking out. I had enough of hearing her freak out.

"Abby get her out of here!" I yelled. Dally jumped and made me spill the alcohol I was using to clean his cuts. It got all over him. He closed his eyes and mouth as it ran down his face. I got a rag and wiped it away. "Done." I told Darry, who was cleaning Johnny's cuts.

"Is he still bleeding?" Darry asked.

"Yeah. I tried to stop it but…"

"Don't worry about it. Here come finish Johnny. I'll take care of Dally." Darry said, handing me the cotton ball he was using. I finished Johnny and sent him to the living room with the others. Darry wrapped Dally's head and sent him away. I took a deep breath and sat down. Darry fell into the seat next to me. He grinned at me. "Well that was fun." He said sarcastically.

"It was something to do." I pointed out. He put an arm around me.

"Help me to my room. I can't walk." He said. I ducked under his arm and went over to the stove. I looked up and saw his Journal. I claimed onto the counter and felt two hands on my hips. "Get away from that!" Darry warned, pulling me down. I grabbed it as I fell. He grabbed for it and got it. I let out a sigh.

"Why can't I see it?" I wined. He put it back and pushed me out of the room. We sat down on the couch as everyone else sat on the floor. Ponyboy and Two-Bit were wrestling as the others were playing cards. The phone rang around two. Darry picked it up.

"Hello. What? Oh… Yeah they're here. Look I told them to stay." His face turned red and Ponyboy grabbed my hand quickly. Something was going to happen and he was getting me ready. "Look! I just told you! I told them to stay!" Darry slammed the phone down. He punched the wall and it was a miracle he didn't put a hole in it. "Go home…" He muttered. I got up and went to the door with Abby. Christina stood up but, didn't move.

"What's going on?" She asked. Darry glared at her.

"Get goin!" he yelled, making his way to his room.

"No!" Christina yelled, grabbing his arm. Dally grabbed her as Darry reared his fist back.

"Darry… Don't…" Dally said reaching into his pocket. He got out a butterfly knife. He opened it. Darry turned away from Christina and went to his room, slamming the door. I jumped when he slammed the door.

"Do…Do you guys need someone to walk you home?" Johnny asked. This was the first time he'd said anything to us. I nodded. I don't know what I was thinking. Johnny, Ponyboy, and Two-Bit came with us.

"You guys know…Darry would never hurt you. Any of you…" Ponyboy said. I nodded but, I didn't believe myself. He was so close to slugging Christina.

I didn't know if he'd hurt us but, I did know that we were caught…


	7. Goodbye For Now

**Tangled Up In Me **

**Chapter Seven **

**Goodbye… For now… **

I went into the house first. I was the oldest after all, or that's what Christina said. I walked into the living room, where my parents sat. Dad was on the phone when he saw me. He motioned me over and gave me the phone.

"It's Darrel. Use this time to say goodbye. You are never going to see him again." Dad said, his fists were bawled so tightly that his knuckles were white. I took the phone.

"Darry?" I asked as the tears came.

"I'm sorry for losing it back there. I would never hurt you or your sisters." He said.

"I know." I sobbed. I was sobbing because this was the last time I'd talk to him.

"Don't cry. I…"

"Wrap it up, Molly!" Dad yelled. I let out another sob.

"I'm sorry Darry. I'll miss you." I said, twirling my finger around the cord of the phone.

"What are you saying?" He asked. I took a deep breath.

"Goodbye Darry…" I said.

"Look Molly. Don't say anything. I'll meet you at the grave yard at midnight tonight. Please come. I wouldn't ask you to come for no reason." He whispered. "See ya then." I heard the phone go dead. I hung it up and looked at Mom and Dad. They yelled at us for a few minutes then made us got to our rooms. I went to mine and looked out the window. It was only three in the afternoon. I wanted to see Darry then. I hoped my dad wouldn't quit his job because of this. I got out a book and started to read. There was nothing better to do. I sat back in my chair that faced the window. I was deep into my book when I heard a knock on my window. I dropped the book thinking it might be Darry. It wasn't. It was Ponyboy. He had claimed up to my window. We had a line of missing bricks (Like there's a space between the bricks) and it lead straight to my window. I locked my door then opened the window.

"Ponyboy, what are you doing here?" I whispered. He got into the room then hugged me. I hugged him back, he smelled a bit like Darry. He sat on my bed.

"Darry's mighty upset about your dad." He whispered. I sat down beside him.

"He shouldn't be…" I said quietly. Ponyboy put his arm around me. I heard a knock at my door. Ponyboy and I jumped apart.

"Molly?" It was Mom. I made eye contact with Ponyboy. He ran to my closet and closed the door. I went and let Mom in. She sat down on my bed.

"Abby told me…" She said. I sat down beside her and looked at the floor. "Molly… He may be older than you but, I think you should go for it." Mom said, surprising me.

"It doesn't matter, Mom… You guys said I couldn't see him." She grinned at me.

"Well you are tutored by his brother. If you two were to go to his house to study and he happens to be home then there's nothing we can do." She said. I smiled. I hugged her.

"Thanks Mom."

"You're welcome. So what about Darry made you fall for him? Your father and I have brought home other _young_ guys for you. You never took an interest for them." She said.

"I don't know. He's strong, handsome, nice, really all the things I want." I told her, forgetting that Ponyboy could hear everything. When I remembered him I rushed Mom out of my room. I locked the door and let Ponyboy out. He just stared at me.

"Wow…" He said, sitting on my bed. "I don't think any of my friends have fallen for Darry. Most of the time it's Sodapop or Dally."

Around six Ponyboy left. I went down to dinner. It was a quiet dinner. Mom and I exchanged looks. Christina slammed her fork down.

"Who ratted us out?" She asked. Dad shook his head.

"No one ratted you out. Molly's friend called, asking if she was sick." He explained. I don't have any friends at school. Well, except for Ponyboy and Two-Bit.

"Who?" I asked.

"Emily." He answered; I dropped my fork and called her every curse word I could think of. I ended up getting sent to my room again. I didn't mind. I just wanted everyone to go to bed. It was about ten when they did. Christina and Abby came into my room around eleven thirty. I was getting ready. I put on some jeans and a long sleeve shirt.

"We wanna come…" Abby said. I shook my head.

"I'm going to lone it." I told them as I opened the window. I claimed down and made my way to the grave yard. I got there and saw Darry standing over his parent's graves. I came over beside him and he smiled. He took my hand without saying anything. I rested against him. The moonlight was beautiful that night. "Darry…" I said. He looked at me.

"I want you to know that this will not be the last I see you…" He told me. I nodded and, without thinking about it, kissed him. His lips were warm and soft. He didn't seem to mind the kiss. He put his hand on the side of my face and the other on my hip. I just put mine on his chest. We broke apart and he grinned. "Nice timing." He said, hugging me. He was really warm. I wanted to stay in his strong arms forever. We sat down in the grass. We sat there fore an hour or so. I had to get home after a while. He walked me. It turned out to be a pretty good night. Before I claimed to my window he gave me his journal.

"Darry…"

"I want you to read it." He said, giving me a long, enjoyable, good night kiss and ran off. I claimed back into my room and began to read.

_Today my parents died. I don't know how else to speak my mind than through this._

_Right now I don't know what to do. I want to keep Ponyboy and Sodapop. They're the only family I have. It'll be hard seeing as I'm only nineteen. _

_I don't know how I'm going to be able to keep them but, I know that's what Mom and Dad would want. I really don't know what to do. I just got out of school and I need to get a job. I'm thinking about a job where I can put my strength to work. I'm not too good with numbers… Or words… So, I guess all I can do is physical labor. I mean I wont mind. I just want to keep our family together. I'm going to be really hacked off if Ponyboy and Sodapop get put in one of them boy's homes. _

_Well I got to stop now. Sodapop says I got a phone call. _

_Darrel Shayne "Darry" Curtis _


	8. Pregnant! Dally Help!

**Tangled Up In Me **

**Chapter Eight **

**Pregnant?! (Dally Help!) **

I went to school the next day, hoping Ponyboy was going. Well I ran into him, I mean I really _ran_ into him. We went to the lunchroom and sat down at a small table.

"Well, Darry told us about last night." Ponyboy said with a grin.

"Really?" I asked. It didn't seem like Darry to talk about stuff like that.

"No, but something happened?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and took Darry's journal out.

"He gave me this to read." I told Ponyboy. He just sat there and looked at it.

"There's not much in there. Just important stuff. He likes to write that kind of stuff down. Like, if he doesn't he'll forget. I whish I could just forget…" He said in a dreamy sort of way. He gave it back to me. "Take good care of that." He said. I nodded and we went to our homerooms. I ran into Emily in first period. I wanted to punch her but; I restrained myself and sat down in the back. People were whispering and looking back to me. I ignored it till one of them came back to me. She was a 'Soc'. She had really nice clothes and beautiful red hair. I knew her. Her name was Sheri Valance… Cherry. We were 'friends', which meant we didn't fight and we could carry on a conversation. She sat down in the desk in front of me and took my hand. I gave her a weird look.

"I heard about what happened. I'm so sorry…" She said. She really looked sorry but, I didn't know what she was talking about.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, taking my hand away.

"Molly, you don't have to pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. I heard about how you got pregnant with some Greaser's baby. I'll be here for you." She said. I felt angry.

"Who told you that? I'm not pregnant." I told her.

"Emily told us that you told her that last night." Cherry said, looking over to Emily. I got up and went over to Emily and her little group.

"Emily…" I said standing behind her. She looked back to me with her big blue eyes. I slugged her. She fell into the desk. "You bitch." I said walking away. I went back to my desk but, not for long. I was sent to the office when the teacher came back into the room.

"Mrs. Jacks…"

"Mr. Wood…" I said being smart with him. I was too upset to think.

"Well, why did you hit her?" He asked. I crossed my arms.

"She told everyone I was pregnant." I told him. He shook his head like he didn't believe me. "Mr. Wood, Emily isn't the little princess you think she is." I told him. He grabbed the phone and gave it to me.

"Call your parents. You are suspended! Till Monday! Now you need to learn to keep your mouth shut and hands to yourself!" He yelled storming out of his office. I got the phone and started to dial my number. Then I hung it up. I had a great idea. I quickly dialed Darry's number. Dally picked up.

"Hello?" He said.

"Dally do me a favor." I said.

"Molly?"

"Yeah. Now come to the school and pretend to be my dad." I told him, looking at the door to make sure Mr. Wood wasn't coming back.

"What's your dad's name?" He asked.

"Bill Jacks."

"I'll be there in a minute. I have to tell Superman what's going on. He's having a heart attack over here."

"Damn it Dally! What's going on?!" I heard through the phone. I rolled my eyes. I heard the door opened.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I'll never do it again." I said quickly.

"Yeah, who's you're daddy?" He asked, seductively. **(A/N I HAD to have him say that…) **I rolled my eyes.

"Bye Daddy. I'll see you when you get here." I hung up the phone before he could say anything more. I went and sat at the front of the office. Five minutes later Dally came. He was wearing a leather jacket and some old jeans. He signed me out and Mr. Wood stopped him.

"Mr. Jacks?" He asked giving him a weird look.

"Yeah." Dally answered, leaning against the door frame. He didn't look like a dad at all but, I was hoping he could talk his way through this.

"You don't look old enough to be her father…" He said examining Dally.

"Thanks. I mean I've been really depressed for a while. What with turning forty-five and all. I think the misses is two-timing me with some younger guy." Dally said, putting on a great act. Dally opened the door and walked out with me at his side. "Superman is freaking out. He's in the truck waiting." Dally said when we got close to the truck. Darry was leaning against it. I had his journal in my hand. I ran over and hugged him. He hugged me back. I told him what happened when we got into the truck.

"She deserved it." Dally said, lighting up.

"Yeah… she did… But you could have taken care of it a better way." Darry said to me. I nodded and leaned on his shoulder.

"What's up with you two? You goin together or something?" Dally asked.

"Yeah." Darry said, not taking his eyes off the road. "I need to give her my class ring." He said, as if I wasn't there.

"She'll love that. Won't you, Molly." Dally asked putting his arm around me. "Yep, that's my girl." He said. I smiled and slapped his hand away. When we got to Darry's house I sat down on the couch with him.

"What do you want me to do with you here?" He asked. I blushed thinking he meant something else. "I didn't mean it like that." He quickly added.

"I'm staying here. I don't want to go home." I said. "Dad's been giving me the cold shoulder. It's not like he'll notice I'm gone…" I told him. He put his arm around me and held me close. It was only eight or something. I got up and dragged Darry to his room. When we got there he pushed me on the bed and kissed me roughly. I fell back onto the soft bed as he continued to kiss me. It felt so good that I forgot about everything.

Everything but Darry…


	9. Stay With Me

**Tangled Up In Me **

**Chapter Nine **

**Stay With Me **

When we got finished Darry had already tossed his shirt to the other side of the room and his pants were undone. I had to stop him there. I didn't want to go too far right then. He sat on the side of the bed and buttoned his pants.

"Sorry Babe. I haven't been with anyone for years." He explained. I understood. He was really my first everything, even kiss, I don't think he knew that. "I think I'm going to go take a shower." He said standing up. I was really sorry for stopping him, but I didn't know what to do. I pulled his journal and flipped to the next page.

_Ponyboy and Johnny are gone… _

_Ponyboy ran off last night when I slapped him. I don't know what came over me but… It doesn't matter. He's gone. I want to go out looking for him but, Sodapop told me they're safe. _

_I don't know how he would know and I don't care. I want Ponyboy home, now. If he doesn't come home soon I'm going to look for him and so help me, if someone know where he is and is not telling me I'll kill them. I mean it. I need my kid brother home. _

_Darrel Shayne "Darry" Curtis_

I remember talking to Ponyboy about when he and Johnny ran away. Ponyboy thought that Darry didn't care that he was gone. But, he was wrong. I saw the stains from Darry crying over it as he wrote. I closed it and put it on his pillow. I went out to the living room with Dally. He was sitting on the couch watching T.V. I sat down with him.

"What were you two doing in there?" He asked, flipping through the channels.

"None of your business." I said. He flipped the T.V off and looked at me.

"It is my business. I'm your father and you will do what I say." He said getting up. He went outside and I just sat back and turned the T.V on. I heard the door open and close. I knew it was Dally. He walked over and hit the side of the couch with a switch. I jumped up and ran over to Darry's room. Dally jumped in front of me and snapped my leg with the switch. I gave a small cry and ran to the bathroom door. The shower was off so, I guessed Darry was out.

"Darry! Help!" I yelled, pounding on the door.

"Are you okay?" He asked through the door.

"I'll be better if you get out here!" I felt the door being pushed opened. Darry walked out in his boxers and had shaving cream all over his face.

"What the hell?" He asked, looking from me to Dally. Dally just grinned.

"I was disciplining her…" Darry rolled his eyes and took the switch from him. He snapped Dally on the stomach. Then I felt him snap me on the butt.

"Can I finish up now?" He asked, snapping the switch in half.

Later that day Abby and Christina came over… with three bags…

"Uhm…" Darry said looking at them.

"We're going to stay here." Christina said, sitting on the couch. "Daddy's going over board and he snaps at us all the time. He had a heart attack when we came home without Molly." She explained. I kept my mouth shut. What was I going to say to him?

"Yeah. I heard about Ponyboy telling Molly that if anyone needed something then they can stay here. Even if they're 'hacked off' at there old man." Abby said. I shook my head and remembered how things were here. We're acting like spoiled brats. Compared to them we _are_ spoiled brats.

"Abby, he means something like; they get kicked out by their dads. Or they got hit by their dads. For a smart person you don't think to much do you?' I said getting up and taking a bag. I felt Darry grab my arm.

"You guys can stay. Just… If he comes to look for you I can't hide you…" He said, taking my bag and putting it on the floor. I glanced over to him and didn't know how to feel about it. Christina ran over and hugged Darry tightly. Abby stayed put, on the couch with Dally. I crossed my arm and watched her not let go of him… I'm the jealous type I guess. Darry winked at me as he looked over her head. He let go of her and put his arm around me. I pushed it away. Then he took my hand and slipped something on my finger. It was his class ring. He always had that on. I looked at it. It was so nice looking. It had "Darry" on one side and "Curtis" on the other. The stone was a dark red. **(A/N I'm kind of going off of what my mom's class ring looks like.)** I hugged him tightly and felt his lips on my neck.

"Ewww… Get a room!" Christina yelled. I blushed and let him go. He held my hand and pulled me to the couch. We sat down and he messed around with the ring on my finger. Darry kissed me a few times when he knew no one was looking. It was funny when some one would look at us. Around six Ponyboy and Johnny came home. They sat on the floor. Soon after they got home Darry went to make dinner.

"Superman! Wash your hands! We don't know where they've been!" Dally yelled. We all laughed as Darry tossed a fork at him. After we ate the phone rang. Sodapop was staying at Steve's. Around ten we had to find out where everyone was going to sleep.

"Johnnycake are you staying?" Darry asked. Johnny nodded. "Okay, Johnny you can sleep with Ponyboy tonight. Abby and Christina can sleep out here. Molly you can sleep in my room." He said. Dally grinned at me. We went t bed soon after. I slept really close to Darry. He held me tightly. I felt his chest on my back. I loved sleeping with him. He was so warm that night…


	10. Before it’s too late

**Tangled UP In Me**

**Chapter Ten **

**Before it's too late **

I woke up at the sound of yelling. I shut my eyes trying to remember where I was. I remembered when I heard Darry yelling.

"You and Johnny were in there MAKING OUT! And you woke me up! Making out is a silent activity!" Darry yelled. I looked at the clock and saw that it was four in the morning. How the hell did they wake him up? I thought about it as I got up.

"You're the one waking up the whole town!" Ponyboy yelled back.

"Would up guys shut your traps?!" Abby yelled. I walked out into the living room and told Abby and Christina to go sleep in Darry's room. Darry was red at the face as he stared down at Ponyboy. Johnny was shaking over beside Ponyboy's room. Ponyboy looked Darry in the eyes and didn't look away.

"Darry come on. Go lay on the couch." I said taking his arm. He snatched it away.

"You little punk…" He said as he jaw tightened. I knew he was real angry but I was sleepy too.

"Darry will you just drop it?" I asked firmly. His cold eyes shot to me.

"No I will _not_ 'just drop it'. From the noise that was coming from that room there could have been other things going on…" Darry said, running his hand through his hair.

"Nothing else was going on!" Ponyboy yelled, crossing his arms.

"You little brat!" Darry yelled. It felt like the house shook.

"Darry stop it!" I yelled to him.

"If you don't like the way I handle things then go back to 'Daddy'!" He yelled, not even looking at me. My face turned red and I went into Darry's room. When I got there Abby and Christina were asleep. I put on some jeans and a long sleeve shirt. I slipped on some shoes and walked back into the living room. I walked to the door. "What are you doing?" Darry asked softening up.

"I'm going back to 'Daddy'. Isn't that what you want?" I asked going out the door, slamming it behind me. I began to run. I could hear Darry yelling behind me, but I didn't catch what he said. I got to a part of the street I didn't know before I stopped. It was still dark outside as I walked around aimlessly. I didn't know or care where I was going. I had time to think things over. I was thinking about why I'd left. I mean I didn't have to and it was a stupid thing to do. I don't even know how to fight. Why hadn't Darry gone after me? I hugged my self to keep warm.

'I shouldn't have done that…' I thought. There was nothing I could do but turn around and go face Darry. I stopped and stared at his class ring on my finger. I didn't want to go back just then. I walked a little bit more. Maybe I'd stay out till the sun comes up. I found a place to sit. I sat down and stared at the ring some more. I turned it around and upside down, looking at every detail. I did this for what seemed like an hour. I was okay with staying outside for a while. I needed to clear my mind. It wasn't really that I was upset about what he was yelling about, it was that he yelled at me. I just felt so numb inside when he did. I didn't know what to do but run. That's what I did… Now I don't know where I am.

"Hey there, Baby." I heard. I looked over and saw two hoods, smoking grass. They were walking over to me, grinning in a twisted way. I got up, backing away from them. I felt someone grab my arms.

'There was a third guy!' One of the guys in front of me grinned.

"Hey there… Darrel." I didn't even have time to turn around before Darry belted him. In a blink of an eye, Darry took them both out. He looked back at me. We stared at each other for a minute before Darry ran over and hugged me.

"Don't you ever do that again." He said. I nodded and hugged him back.

"How did you know where I am?" I asked. I knew he was grinning.

"I've been following you the whole time."

Later that day Darry and Ponyboy were done fighting. Sodapop and Steve came back along with Two-Bit and Dally. Darry wouldn't let me do anything alone. I went to the kitchen, he went to the kitchen. I went outside, he went outside. I was kinda fun, having your big, strong boyfriend following you. Running from him was really fun. He was really fast, but sometimes I'd almost get away. We finally all settled down at the dinner table. After we ate there was a knock on the door. Darry answered it and looked back to me. I knew who it was.

"Hello… Sir…" Darry said, putting his hand out to shake my fathers. Instead my dad put a large bag in his hand.

"You can have her… I want my two other daughters back." He said. He … disowned me… That was one of my fears. I walked into the kitchen and hugged Ponyboy. He probably didn't know what was going on, but he didn't seem to care. Darry came into the kitchen and put my bag down.

"Christina… Abby… Go with your father…" He said. I felt him hug me from behind. My sisters were gone and my father disowned me. For a couple of hours I just sat at the kitchen table. Darry sat there most of the time. At some point he had to go do something for work.

"Look, I can stay if you need me too." He said, rubbing my back gently. I wanted him to stay, but I knew he needed to leave.

"Baby… You need to go to work. I'll be fine… I'll just be in here." I told him, trying to smile. He leaned down and kissed me on the top of the head.

"I'll be back in an hour or so. You don't have to wait up." He said leaving the kitchen. I heard Darry talking to Two-Bit. "Two-Bit, stay in there with her till I get back." He said.

"Okay Dar." He said. I saw him walk in and sit down in front of me. We sat in silence for a few minutes. "Uhm… So…"

"You don't have to stay in here…" I told him. He shook his head.

"I'll stay with you." He said, getting a beer. He tossed a cigarette at me.

"I don't…"

"You do now. You're going to need it if you're going to live here." He said, lighting his own. He lit mine. I inhaled the smock and began to choke on it. He grinned at me. "You choke on it the first few times." He explained. After that we started to talk about everything. Even Abby and Christina.

"So, what do you think about them?" I asked, getting another cigarette.

"Well let me tell you something, you and your sisters are cute broads. But, Abby, now she's got it all. Smarts and brains. I like that." He said, smiling. I grinned at him, but didn't say anything more about it. Darry was home soon after. He kissed me and looked at Two-Bit.

"Did you giver her… cigarettes?" He asked. Two-Bit smiled.

"Sorry Dar, but if she's going to live here she'll need to smoke." Two-Bit told him as he left. I got up and went with Darry to his room. We went to bed and I couldn't sleep.

"Are you okay?" Darry asked rolling over onto his side to look at me. It was dark but I could still see him.

"Yeah…"

"I don't believe you…" He told me, putting an arm around me. "Look, I know you're upset about your Dad, but I want you to know that I'll never leave you. I love you Molly. I haven't ever felt like this before. You made me feel like this and it makes me happy. SO, all I want to do is make you happy. If there's anything I can do tell me… "


	11. Wonderful Morning

**Tangled Up In Me**

**Chapter Eleven **

**Wonderful Morning **

I woke up the next morning with a horrible pain in my stomach. I bit my lip as I tried to sit up. I feel back and curled up into a painful ball. I knew what was going on, but I hated it. I was having a cramp and it was almost that time of the month. I had no pain tolerance at all. Darry was already out of bed so, I was alone. I let out a small cry. I knew I had really bad cramps for my age. I finally couldn't take it.

"Darry!" I screamed, hoping he was home. I heard footsteps running to the door. Darry swung it opened and ran over to me. Ponyboy ands Sodapop were standing at the door way.

"Molly, are you okay?" He asked sitting on the bed. He put a hand on my forehead. I shook my head. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Cramps…" I said slowly. Darry's face turned white. His eyes were getting bigger by the second. Sodapop almost passed out. Ponyboy looked calm.

"I… I'll be back in a few minutes. Ponyboy stay in here." Darry said, walking out of the room, dragging Sodapop with him. Ponyboy sat down and leaned against the headboard. He pulled me close to him and tried to be comforting. It kind of worked. A few minutes later Darry came back with a bag full of stuff. I looked in it and saw a lot of pads. I wanted to laugh, but I knew it would hurt. He held out a pill.

"Take this. The lady at the store said it really helps with… that thing you have…" He said. Ponyboy chuckled. I took the pill and tried to go back to sleep. I finally got back to sleep. I woke up like an hour later. My stomach was feeling so much better. I got and got dressed. When I went to the living room Darry and Ponyboy looked at me. Dally and Two-Bit were also there. "Molly, do you need to go back to bed? Are you still in pain?" Darry asked getting up and grabbing my arm. I shook my head.

"I'm feeling a lot better." I told him. He smiled and led me back to the couch with the others.

"Molly you should have seen ol Darry. When he went out to get your stuff I ran into him. He was so jumpy and scared. I almost busted a gut when I saw the look on the lady's face when he came to the counter with all that stuff. Then when he asked what the best thing to take for cramps was… Glory… I thought she was going to pass out or call the fuzz." Two-Bit said. Darry tackled Two-Bit and put him in a choke hold.

"Holler uncle." Darry told him. Two-Bit choked 'uncle' out and Darry let him go and fell to the floor with Two-Bit. Two-Bit rolled over so that he could see the T.V.

"I'm thinking of got to the jail house to see ol Tim. Curly's in the reformatory so I don't guess he's had any visitors for a while." Two-Bit said, rolling onto his back to look at everyone.

"What about Angela?" Darry asked, putting his feet on the coffee table as he rolled onto his back as well.

"Oh, she hates Tim. He made her get married to this grease that he thought got her pregnant. She isn't, but Tim won't let her out of it." Dally explained. Ponyboy cringed at the name Angela. Dally looked at him and grinned.

"I heard about how Angel put the moves on Pony after she broke up with what's-his-face." Two-Bit said. I didn't know who they were talking about. I knew Tim and Curly but that's it. I guess lots of things go down here. Johnny walked in and sat down beside Ponyboy. He didn't say anything, but I guessed that was normal.

"Oye Tipos." He said. He was speaking Spanish. Know one seemed to know what he said, but Darry.

"Oye Johnny. ¿Por qué dice usted el español?" Darry said. I crossed my arm and watched them.

"Como mi anciano no puede entenderlo." Johnny said back.

"Darry. Translate." Dally said, getting hacked off.

"Well the first thing he said was 'hey guys.' Then I said 'hey Johnny. Why are you speaking Spanish?' Then he said 'because my old man can't understand it.'" Darry told us. "Können Sie, German sprechen? I just asked if he could speak German." Darry told us. I could speak German I picked that up from my dad.

"Ja." Johnny answered. (Translation: Yes)

"Kann irgendjemand anderer?" Darry asked. (Translation: Can anyone else?)

"Ich kann." I said, happy that I could speak it. (Translation: I can.)

"Es ist gut. Jetzt können wir über jeden sonst sprechen." Darry said, grinning up to me. (Translation: That's good. Now we can talk about everyone else.)

"Es ist nicht sehr nett." Johnny said, looking at everyone. (Translation: That's not very nice.)

"Stop it!" Dally yelled.

"Was ist falsch, Dally?" I asked. (Translation: What's wrong, Dally?)

"I'm gonna to clobber you." Dally said, glaring at me and walking over to swat me on the head.

"Nicht sind Sie nicht. Sie stellen eine Hand auf ihr Dallas, und ich werde Sie Arm in drei Stücke ruinieren." Darry said, jumping up. (Translation: No you're not. You put a hand on her Dallas and I will bust you arm into three pieces. )

"Darry, he can understand you. You're still speaking German…" Two-Bit said. Darry repeated himself in English and Dally backed down. The rest of the night we all spoke English, until dinner. I was sitting between Dally and Two-Bit.

"Warum essen sie so schnell?" I asked, looking at Darry. (Translation: Why are they eating so fast?)

"Es ist, weil sie, tuff, Schmierer groß sind." Johnny explained. (Translation: It's because they're big, tuff, Greasers.)

"I'm going to kill the next person that starts to speak German…" Dally said, rubbing his temples. Later that night me and Darry went to bed.

"Well that was fun." Darry said, holding me close to him.

"Yep. I loved the look on Dally's face when he didn't know what we were saying and we said his name." I told him, yawning.

"Ich liebe Sie, Molly." He said, resting onto the pillow. (Translation: I love you, Molly.)

"Ich liebe Sie auch, Darry." (Translation: I love you too, Darry.)


	12. Johnny

**Tangled Up In Me**

**Chapter Twelve **

**Johnny **

(Two weeks later)

At about two that night I felt Darry tighten his grip on me. It was a little uncomfortable, but I felt him shaking and I knew something was wrong. I rolled over the best I could and saw sweat all over him. He was breathing hard and mumbling. I didn't know what he was mumbling about, but I just held him closer. I closed my eyes and fell asleep about an hour later. Then I woke up to someone shaking me. It was still dark and I didn't know who would be up. I woke up and saw Abby standing over me.

"Abby… What are you doing here?" I asked, sitting up. I saw Christina standing behind her.

"We came to see you." Abby whispered, not wanting to wake Darry.

"At five in the morning?" I asked, getting out of bed and leading them to the kitchen. I made some coffee. "You guys want some?" I asked, making a cup for myself. They shook their heads and just sat down. I sat down in front of them and sipped at it.

"When did you start drinking coffee?" Christina asked, crossing her arms. I set the cup down onto the table.

"Well having to get up at six in the morning, on a normal day, and getting your boyfriend ready for work, while fixing breakfast for his two brothers, puts you on coffee pretty fast." I told them. I really liked being at the Curtis house. The last time I saw my dad I got him to sign the forms so that I could drop out. I got a job at a flower shop. I really liked the way I was living.

"You sound like your married or something." Abby said. I shrugged.

"Oh well. I guess I might as well be." I told them. It was true, Darry and I acted married. "So what are you two doing here? If Bill finds out about you two here he'll…"

"Blow a blood vassal? Kill over? That's what we want." Christina said. I rolled my eyes.

"You two have to go home. Darry'll drop you off on his way to work." I told them.

"What is wrong with you? You wouldn't do this three weeks ago. You'd let us stay. Now that you have a perfect life you think that we'll mess it up for you?" Abby asked, slamming her hand onto the table.

"That's not what I meant at all. I meant that all I need is Bill to come stomping over here, looking for you two." I said, getting angry.

"All you care about is you! You and Darry! You don't care about anyone else!" Abby yelled, standing up. Darry, Ponyboy, and Sodapop stood outside the kitchen.

"You must not know me! If I didn't care about you then why would I make you go home?! Better yet, why didn't I just kick you out?!" I yelled. I was so angry I squeezed my coffee cup so hard it shattered in my hand. Then I had glass and hot coffee on my hand. "Sie sind solch eine Scheißhure!" I yelled in German, so that Ponyboy and Sodapop couldn't understand. I whished Darry couldn't, because I didn't like using that kind of language in front of him. (Not going to translate…)

"Ja Recht bin ich die Hure." Abby said, rolling her eyes. I wanted to rip them out. I felt the anger all through my body.

"Hören Sie es auf!" Christina yelled. (Translation: Stop it!) I felt really lightheaded as I stood there, trying to calm down. I started to clean up the glass and coffee. When I was done I looked at Abby, who had the same look on her face. I wanted to slap her.

"You know what? If it makes you happy you can stay here! But, I don't want to hear anything from you when Bill comes to get you!" I yelled. At six I started everything. I started cooking and getting Darry ready. Abby and Christina stayed out of my way. I was thankful for this. I was finally done and I sat down at the table. Sodapop hurried, because he had to go to work early.

"Sodapop, slow down…" I told him when he almost choked on a piece of egg.

"Sorry. This is really good." He said, grinning. I shook my head and started the dishes. Two-Bit and Dally came over and went to the soapy water. They grinned at each other and grabbed a hand full. That's when it started. The soap fight. I do remember who got hit first, but I had to get out of that kitchen. It was a little funny watching the suds fly everywhere. When I got out into the living room I heard the phone ring. I picked in up.

"Hello?"

"Molly?" I heard from the other end. It was Johnny.

"Get off the phone!" I heard in the background.

"Help me…" He whimpered. The line went dead.

"Johnny!" I yelled into the phone with no answer. I ran back into the kitchen. Everyone was sitting on the floor, on the counter, or on the table. They were all out of breath, but I ran over to Darry, who was on the counter. "Darry that was Johnny. He asked for help! He was in pain! We have to go now!" I said quickly. Darry sat me down.

"You stay here. Me, Pony, and Dally will take care of it." He said, getting up. I watched the three run out the front door. Sodapop left for work a few minutes later. I sat in frustration at the table with Abby and Christina. Finally I heard the door open and slam closed. I ran into the living room and saw Darry carrying Johnny. He was cut up and bleeding everywhere. Ponyboy and Dally had a middle aged man at gun point. "Johnny… You can't go to sleep. Stay with me Johnnycake…" Darry whispered, putting Johnny on the couch. Ponyboy walked over to Johnny and held his hand. He just looked like he was really beaten to death. Darry walked over to the phone and called the fuzz to come get Johnny's poor excuse for a father.


	13. Night on the Town

**Tangled Up In Me **

**Chapter Thirteen **

**Night on the Town **

The fuzz showed up soon after. They put Mr. Cade in their car and came back to talk to Darry.

A cop went over and talked to Johnny. I sat beside him as he talked.

"Johnny, has your father ever hit you before this?" he asked. Johnny groaned.

"Yeah man. Lot's of times…" Johnny answered as he tried to sit up. He groaned a little, but sat straight up.

"What about your mom?" the man asked after that. Johnny looked away from him to mumble a curse word.

"What about her? She doesn't care about me and… and I don't care about her…" Johnny replied, which made Ponyboy put his arm around him.

The cop shook his head.

"I meant has your mother ever beaten you?" He asked slowly. Johnny shook his head.

"No…"

"Well then you're going to get to stay with her."

"I don't want to…" The cop gave him a strange look.

"Well son, you have to." He said, walking over to the other cop that was talking to Darry. Johnny rested against the couch and closed his eyes.

"Johnny…" Ponyboy said softly.

"What?" Johnny asked, opening his eyes.

"I'm sorry…" he answered.

As Johnny brought Ponyboy into a tight hug he winced.

I got up and walked over to Darry. He leaned against the door frame and watched the cops drive away. I put my arms around his neck and hugged him. He smiled and put his arms around my waist.

Dally was sitting on the couch with Johnny and Ponyboy, "You guys know what we should do? We should all go out tonight. Ya know just on the town. Johnny and Ponyboy can stay here and we can all get drunk." Dally said looking at all of us.

Darry shook his head, "No way Dallas." He said, crossing his arms.

"Come on_ Darrel_. You haven't had a drink in a long time. I think you're due a few beers." Dally said, trying to talk him into it.

"I don't really mean I won't go. I mean what about Sodapop and Christina and Abby and Molly?" Darry asked, sitting beside him.

Dally shrugged, "What about them?" he asked.

Darry rolled his eyes, "They're underage."

"So? I'm underage." Dally reminded him.

"Dally, you're different." Johnny said softly. Everyone stared at him for a minute.

"Come on Darry. Lighten up." Dally said, grinning at Darry before whispering in his ear.

Darry's face turned red, "I… uhhh… We'll leave when Sodapop gets off work." He said before leaving to the bathroom.

Dally laughed and looked at Christina. "Dot worry Babe, I'll take good care of you." He told her.

She rolled her eyes, "Who said I was worried?"

Sodapop came home around seven. Him and Steve walked in and saw us all ready to go.

"Where are you guys going?" Sodapop asked, sitting beside Johnny.

"We're going out. You two are coming too." Dally told them.

They looked at each other and shrugged, "Whatever…" Steve said.

Sodapop went to change and we left. It was really cold out that night. Two-Bit joined us and handed out beers. I examined mine carefully because I'd never drank a beer before. Darry had his down before I opened mine.

He gave me a worried look. "What's wrong?" He asked, putting an arm around me.

"Nothing." I lied, opening it and taking a sip. It tasted horrible and apparently the look on my face gave it away to Darry.

He took the can from me and drank the rest, "Don't like it?" He asked after he was finished. I nodded and watched him toss the can over his shoulder. "Dally, where we goin?" Darry called up to Dally.

"We're going to Buds to start off. You and Two-Bit are the only ones that can get into other bars." Dally told him.

Darry looked at him weird, "How would Two-Bit get in?" He asked.

"He found his old man's ID in his mom's room. They look a lot alike." Dally answered, taking a long drink of a bottle of whisky he and Two-bit had been passing.

We got to a large building that was really loud. Even outside you could hear the music. We went in and were greeted by a really drunk guy.

"Hey Bud." Two-Bit said, shaking hands with him.

Bud looked at Abby, Christina, and I, "Which one is older?" He asked. Christina and Abby pointed to me. Bud grinned at me and put his arm around my waist. "Babe, I'll give you and your friends a round on the house if you do something for me…"

Darry pushed Bud away, "Back up…"

"Sorry Superman." Bud said walking away quickly.

Darry watched him leave before leading everyone to a table. Bud brought over a round of shots. Dally, Steve, Darry, and Two-bit had theirs down within seconds. The rest of us just looked at ours.

"Come one Sodapop. You can do it." Two-Bit said, drinking his second one.

Darry glared at him. "Soda, you ain't got to drink it. Neither do any of you." Darry told us as he drank another.

I would feel stupid if I backed out now. I put my mouth on the tip of the class and though it back so that it was all in my mouth at once. I swallowed it quickly as it burned my mouth. I began to choke and Darry patted my back softly.

"Babe… you ain't got to drink." He told me as if I hadn't heard him the first time.

I shook my head. "I'm okay…" I lied as I drank another.

Later on that night we left. I can't really remember what else we did. I just remember walking around and them yelling a lot. They were yelling battle cries and stuff I didn't understand. I remember Darry picking me up and spinning my around. It made me feel sick.

I sobered up a lot before we got home. I could then think straight, but everything was real fuzzy. I went with Darry into his room. Darry sat me down on the bed and kissed me deeply. I felt his hands tug at the ends of my shirt. I didn't know what to do. I just kept on kissing him. He tugged my shit up impatiently and we parted so he could get it off. He stared at me for a minute then pulled his own shirt off, tossing it to the other side of the bed. Darry stood up and undid his pants, kicking them off. I laid down and he got on top of me. He began to mess with my skirt and finally pulled it off. We messed around for a few minutes then he looked at me.

"Do you…"

"If you do…"

Darry grinned and pulled his boxers off along with my underwear. "Relax…" He told me before pushing into me slowly. I let out a whimper because it stung. He began to pull out then pushed back in. It stung for a few seconds then it started to feel really good. I found myself moaning his name lightly. Then he started to go faster and faster till we were moaning after every breath. Finally it was over and Darry rolled off of me. We were both breathing hard and he chuckled.

"Darry… Have you already done that before?" I asked, putting my head on his chest.

He sighed, "Yeah… When I was sixteen." He told me. "Does that bother you?" He asked.

"No…" I answered before I slowly fell asleep.


	14. Oh… My…

**Tangled Up In Me **

**Chapter Fourteen **

**Oh… My… **

That morning I woke up to a scream. I sat up and used the blankets to cover my chest. Abby and Ponyboy were standing at the end of the bed.

Darry slowly woke up and sat up. "What the…" He said before looking at himself under the covers. "Err… Why don't you two just leave? Now…" He said.

They nodded and ran out of the room.

I got up and put some cloths on. Darry put his boxers and pants on then spun me around. I couldn't believe he didn't have a big hangover. My head hurt… a lot. I sat down on the bed and held my head.

After a while we went into the living room where everyone else was sitting. They all stared at us.

Darry rolled his eyes, "What's the matter with you guys?" He asked, crossing his arms.

Two-Bit grinned and walked over to Darry, putting his arms around his neck. "Oh Darry!" He moaned loudly. I felt my cheeks getting red.

Darry pushed him off," Get off me Two-Shit."

Two-Bit chuckled and walked back to the couch.

Dally grinned at me. "So is Darrel a big man? Or is he tiny?" Dally asked. I blushed and stood behind Darry.

Darry rolled his eye and went to make breakfast.

I went back to his room and sat on the bed, trying to get the pain in my head to go away. I took Darry's journal out from under the mattress. I hadn't opened it since I moved in.

_Well Johnny and Ponyboy are back. Dally told us how he'd known the whole time and how he helped them. I knocked the fire out of him but I couldn't stay mad. I just wanted to stay with Ponyboy. _

_We have to go to court in a few days, but I think everything will be fine. Sodapop has gone back to normal. During the week Pony was gone Sandy, his girlfriend, got pregnant and ran away to Florida. He's so happy Pony's back he doesn't even want to go to work. _

_I know he'll go… He knows he has to. _

_Darrel Shayne "Darry" Curtis_

I closed it and put it back as I rolled over onto my back. I heard the door opened, but didn't look up to see who it was. It was Abby she sat at the end of the bed. I looked over to her and saw that she was crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sitting up and putting an arm around her.

"I-I did something last night that- that I don't know if I should have done it…" She sobbed.

"Wha-"

"I slept with… Two-Bit… I don't know what I was thinking… I'm just afraid it was nothing to him…"

I didn't know what to tell her… I didn't think Two-Bit would be that way. "I… I'm sure Two-Bit isn't like that…" I lie. She knew I was lying.

The door opened and I was saved. Two-Bit walked in and looked at us. "What's going on?" He asked sitting beside Abby. "Wait I know… You two are planning a slumber party and you're not inviting me! You know it's not a slumber party without me!" He said, putting an arm around Abby. She glanced at me and I smiled. See I knew he wasn't like that…

Two Weeks Later

I wake up around four in the morning and run to the bathroom, puking up my dinner. I choked a little then wiped my mouth when I heard someone at the bathroom door.

"You okay?" Darry asked, leaning against the frame.

I shook my head and stood up. "I… I don't know…" I replied and went to the sink. I felt Darry put his arms around my shoulders and rested his head on my shoulder. I thought he was asleep when he didn't say anything. I put my hand over his and he took a deep breath.

"You know it'll be weird if you're pregnant or somethin…" He said, not awake yet. "But…" He began, "It wouldn't be all that bad… ya know… havin a kid of my own…"

I smiled and suddenly wished for a baby. It would be nice; I kinda hoped it was a girl. "Yeah… It would be nice. How do we check?"

Darry chuckled, "Do you think you're really pregnant, Baby?" He asked. I nodded slowly and he smiled down at me. "I'll take off work and take you to the doctor."

The next morning I got up and went into the living room to see Abby and Christina sleeping on the floor. I looked down to them and frowned. Bill never came for them. It was really sad… I really wished he wouldn't do that. They didn't do nothin to deserve him to disown them. He was just some bastared that lives a few miles away. He wasn't our father anymore. Mother hasn't spoken to us either, he probable won't let her. They were staying with us for the time being; soon they would have to leave though. There was not that much room and the other greasers might need to use the living room. I watched them for a few minutes then woke them up.

"UHHHHH! What do you want?" Abby asked, angrily. She rolled over and sat up.

"Wake Christina and you two need to find somewhere to stay… We don't want to repet the incident with Dally."

Oh yes the incident with Dallas. It was about three days ago and Christina and Abby were sleeping on the floor. The door opened around three and here comes Dallas, looking for a place to crash after a long night of drinkin. Well he slammed the door and woke Christina and Abby up. They watched the dark figure walk over to the couch and lay down. Then they started screaming. Sodapop was the first out; he got his feet caught in the blankets on the floor and fell face down on the wood floor. Ponyboy and Darry followed after and tripped over him. I ended up being the only one not on the floor when Dally groaned and rolled off the couch.

"Yeah, yeah… I know…" She said, sitting up.

I headed back to me and Darry's room. I got dressed and woke Darry up. I hated too but I need to go to the doctor. He groaned softly and looked up to me.

"Hey…" He said giving me a smile before sitting up.

"Get dressed… I want to get to the doctor…" I said, pulling the covers off of him. He jumped up and put on some jeans and a tank top. I followed him to the bathroom where he greased his hair back. He glanced over to me and took my arm, pulling me inside. He closed the door and pushed me against it. He kissed me lightly then smiled.

"I really hope… you know…"

"Yeah…"

We finally leave and go to the doctor. He asked a lot of question and did this weird test that I never want to go through again. That thing was bigger than Darry… Wow… Darry was in the room with me, holding my hand.

"So?" Darry asked when it was over. The doctor smiled.

"Congratulations… You're going to have a baby." Darry ginned and hugged me tightly.

"I'm going to be a dad." He whispered. I smiled and hugged him back.

We left and went to find Sodapop. Him and Ponyboy and Johnny went out. We found them outside a shop, dancing to a song on the radio. Sodapop was having some kind of dance off with this other greaser. He was winning and had this big grin on his face. When the song was over everyone clapped and cheered and the other guy gave him a pat on the back.

We got into the front of the crowed and watched them. Another guy came up and waited for another song to start. _The Twist_ came on and he smirked at Sodapop. Sodapop backed down.

"Man, you know you'll beet me at the twist…" He said. "You were like thirteen when it first came out."

The guy grinned and looked around. He eyes landed on Darry. "What about you, Superman?" He asked. Darry smiled.

"Might as well." He went out with the guy and they started. At first they did the same thing, twisting down and twisting up. Finally they started to do jumps and everything. Darry and the guy ended up tying.

"What are you two doin here anyway?" Sodapop asked when Darry came back.

"We're having a baby!"


	15. It had to be you

**Tangled Up In Me**

**Chapter Fifteen **

**It had to be you**

We went back home with Johnny, Ponyboy, and Sodapop. Johnny and Ponyboy kept on looking at my stomach like the baby was just going to pop out right then.

"What does it feel like to have a baby inside you?" Ponyboy asked, looking at me.

"Pony, she's only two weeks into it." Darry said stopping. Everyone else did the same. He put his hand on the top of my stomach then ran it down to my waist. "In a few more weeks she will be getting fatter and then at three months…" He made a big half circle on my stomach. "Man what do they teach you in school, Pony?"

"Nothing about child birth…"

Sodapop chuckled and put his arm around Ponyboy. "Well Pony, you and Johnny have nothing to worry about. You can't get pregnant." He told him. Ponyboy push Sodapop away from him.

We got back to the house and everyone was dressed to go out.

"Where you guys goin?" Sodapop asked, jumping onto the porch.

"We're going to the skating ring. You guys wanna come?" Dally asked looking more to Sodapop than anyone else. "We need Soda's charm to get us in." He added.

Darry shrugged. "We'll come." He answered for all of us.

We all walked to the old skating ring about two miles away. When we got there we saw a girl standing to take the money to get in. Sodapop smiled as we watched her flip her long curly hair out of her face.

"This will be easy." Sodapop told us. Ponyboy rolled his eyes and put his hand on Johnny's arm.

Sodapop walked over the girl and leaned close to her. "Hey there… Cadence." He said, reading her name tag. "Well I need your help. Ya see me and my friends need to get in, but… We don't have the money. Is there anything I could do for you so that you'll let us in? Anything?" He asked, slightly pressing his lips to her ear.

Cadence smirked and pushed him away. "You could come help me out here. I'll let your friends in I you do." She told him, grinning.

Sodapop thought for a minute. "Okay, I'll do it."

"Go on in you guys." Cadence told us. Darry looked at me and I shrugged. We made our way in. It was really dark and hard to find the place to rent the skates. When we got them on Dally turned and looked at me, Abby, and Christina.

"Can you three skate?" He asked, holding a hand out to Christina. Christina took it and slipped a little.

"Not really…" She answered for us.

Two-Bit helped Abby up and grinned. "Oh well… We can teach you." He said, winking to Dally.

Darry rolled his eyes and dragged me out to the wood floor. He held my arm as we circled the ring. It was pretty easy and after a while I could do it o my own. Darry went a little slower so I could keep up. Johnny and Ponyboy skated up to use.

"How's it goin?" Ponyboy asked, skating backwards to face us.

"Good." Darry answered, grinning.

"Hey, Molly. Is it okay if I take my brother for a few minutes?" Pony asked. I nodded. "Come on Darrel. Let's go." He said, skating away quickly. Johnny smiled, but stayed with me.

"Okay everyone… It's time for the slow songs. So, get with a partner now." The DJ said. I looked around for Ponyboy and Darry, but I couldn't find them. The music changed and the song called _It had to be you_ came on.

Johnny took my hand. "We can skate together for a while." He said turning around and put us in a slow dancing position. "Don't worry, just relax." He told me as he pulled me along.

"How'd you learn to skate?" I asked, putting my hands on his shoulders.

"Darry taught Sodapop, who taught Ponyboy, who taught me. It was fun." He answered, spinning around slowly. I listened to the soft music as I leaned on Johnny, Looking around for Darry.

_Why do I do, just as you say?_

_Why must I just, give you your way?_

_Why do I sigh, why don't I try to forget_

_It must have been, _

_That something lovers call fate_

_Kept me saying: "I have to wait"_

_I saw them all,_

_Just couldn't fall 'til we met _

Finally Darry and Ponyboy came skating up to us. "May I cut in?" Darry asked Johnny. Johnny smiled and gave him my hand. Darry spun me into him. I watched Ponyboy and Johnny skate away like everyone. I got closer to Darry than I had Johnny, putting my head on his shoulder. I saw Christina with Dally and Abby with Two-Bit. I even saw Sodapop with Cadence.

_It had to be you, it had to be you_

_I wandered around, and finally found _

_The somebody who_

_Could make me be true, _

_And could make me be blue_

_And even be glad, just to be sad _

_Thinking of you _

Darry spun us around slowly and smiled. "I'm glad we came to this." He whispered. I nodded and rested my eyes.

_Some others I've seen, _

_Might never be mean_

_Might never be cross, _

_Or try to be boss_

_But they wouldn't do_

_For nobody else, gave me a thrill _

_With all your faults, I _

_Love you still_

_It had to be you, wonderful you_

I felt Darry let me go and I opened my eyes. He was down on one knee in front of me. He had out this black box and had it held up to me. I gasped as he opened it. By now there was a crowd around us. I looked around and saw the gang around us.

"Molly Beth Jacks… Will you marry me?" He asked. I smiled at him and nodded, not able to speak.

_It had to be you_

Part Two- The Next Day

I woke up next to Darry and heard a knock on the door. I groaned and rolled out of bed. I had to put Darry's robe on because all I had on was on of his shirts. I got to the door and saw that Abby and Christina weren't there. I opened it and felt someone hug me.

"M-Mom?" I asked, hugging her back. I looked passed her and saw Abby, Christina, and Bill.

"Oh, my baby's having a baby! And getting married." She cried, letting me go. Bill walked over to me.

"I-I" He started. He didn't have time to say anything because Darry was up and beside the door.

"Well… It's cold outside… Come in…" He said, putting his hands on my shoulders. We all went into the living room and sat down. I sat with Darry on his chair and Mom and Bill sat on the couch with my sisters. "So…"

"We heard the great news." Bill said, looking straight at Darry.

Darry nodded, "So? What more do you want with us? You've left all your daughters here in my care. What else are you going to leave? Your wife?"

"I have come to apologies. To you and my daughters." He said. I looked away from him and at my hand. Darry covered my hand with his.

"It's okay Daddy…" Christina said. I didn't know if I was going to be able to forgive him. Not just then.

"What about you Abby?" He asked. I hear Abby get up.

"I accept your apology…"

"Good… And Molly?"

I didn't say anything for a minute. "I… I guess…" I told him. Darry squeezed my hand tightly.

"Good. Now you can all come home." He said with a little jump in his voice.

"That's great!" Christina and Abby said at the same time.

"I'm not coming back…" I told him.

"But…"

"Daddy… I'm going to get married and have a bay… I'm going to start my own family in less than a year. I can't just go home. Daddy I'm not that little girl that used to be your daughter. I've grown a lot."


	16. Diana

**Tangled Up In Me **

**Chapter Sixteen **

**Diana **

Mom looked disappointed when I told them I was staying, but I couldn't just leave Darry, Pony, and Soda. We were a family now. Darry and I are like the parents and Soda and Pony are the kids. That's how it works around here and hell, we all like it. I love getting up it the morning and fixing breakfast and lunches for Pony and Soda. I love getting Darry's clothes ready early in the morning.

I know Mom wasn't like that. She never got up and fixed us breakfast or made us lunches for school. Bill, I guess I should start calling him 'dad' again, would always get us up in the morning.

Now, she comes and wants me home when she hears I'm pregnant and getting married. I didn't know what was going on, but I wasn't leaving.

My parents and sisters left soon after I told them I wasn't leaving. When they left I started breakfast and made the lunches. Darry got Pony and Soda up as I finished.

"Come on guys. You gotta hurry up, okay. I slept in." He lied. I could hear through the opened door. I couldn't help but feeling bad. I'd never heard Darry lie to them. I just stood in the middle of the kitchen when I started to feel sick. I dropped the plate of eggs I had and ran to the bathroom. I heard foot steep running into the kitchen. I closed the door of the bathroom and began to throw up. I heard Darry knocking on the door.

"Molly… Are you okay?" He asked through the door.

I sat up and whipped my mouth. "Yeah." I told him before opening the door. I went to the kitchen and saw Soda cleaning up the glass and egg on the floor and Pony making more eggs. "I'm sorry guys." I apologized, sitting down with Darry.

"It's okay. I we used to take turns cooking anyway." Pony said, looking over his shoulder to me.

Three Months later (Wow! That's a jump!)

I woke up to the sound of a crying baby. I put my hand on my oversized stomach and sat up quickly. I got up and walked into the living room where Ponyboy and Johnny were gazing at this baby in Johnny's arms. I almost passed out.

"P-Pony… Whose baby is that?" I asked, leaning on the wall to hold my self up.

"Sodapop and Sandy's." He answered handing me the baby. It was still crying just as hard.

"Tell me the story after I fix this." I told him before taking the baby to the kitchen. I checked it's dipper, turns out it's a her. Then I looked for food. I found a bag with baby food in it. I silently thanked God and began to feed her. She ate and stopped crying.

"Ponyboy! Get in here!" I yelled wanting to hear the story of why the baby is here.

Ponyboy and Johnny sat down at the table with me as I feed the baby. "Okay so, this morning Darry went outside for some air. He opened the door and saw Diana laying there wrapped up in blankets with a bag beside her. He quickly grabbed Diana and brought her inside to me. I took her and watched him go outside for the bag. It was full of clothes and baby food. He picked up a folded piece of paper. I think it's in my pocket…" I watched Ponyboy dig into his pocket and pull out the paper.

"'Sodapop Patrick Curtis has now been put as the guardian of Diana Bell Silverton.' And behind this is a letter from Sandy. 'Dear Sodapop,

I know I haven't tried to contact you since I left, but I want you to have our child. She looks so much like you I just couldn't keep her any longer. I hope you'll take good care of her.

Love,

Sandy'"

"Is he going to keep her?" I asked, whipping the apple stuff off of Diana's mouth.

Ponyboy shrugged. "I don't know. He just turned eighteen and that's the only reason he can be the guardian. I don't know if he'll keep her… You know… He doesn't like to be reminded of Sandy. I hope he does, because I already love her. She's so cute. She can almost say my name." Pony said, taking her from me.

"Ponbo" She said, clapping her little hands. Johnny smiled and put her in his lap.

Ponyboy suddenly looked at me and grinned. "You wanna see something really funny?" He asked. Before I could answer he grabbed my arm and took me to the living room. I sat down on the couch and Johnny came and sat with me, with Diana. Ponyboy put this home movie into the VCR.

**In Tape **

At the first of it you saw a fourteen year old Sodapop slid into view. He was wearing this full body suit that glittered in the sunlight. He grinned at the camera and the others came into view. Two-Bit, Steve, Darry, and Ponyboy stood behind him. Some music came on and Sodapop began to lip sync.

_The warden threw a party in the county jail.  
The prison band was there and they began to wail.  
The band was jumpin and the joint began to swing.  
You should've heard those knocked out jailbirds sing.  
Let's rock, everybody, lets rock.  
Everybody in the whole cell block  
Was dancin to the jailhouse rock._

Soda jumped up and spun and everyone else joined in.

_Spider Murphy played the tenor saxophone,  
Little Joe was blowin on the slide trombone.  
The drummer boy from Illinois went crash, boom, bang,  
The whole rhythm section was the purple gang.  
Let's rock, everybody, lets rock.  
Everybody in the whole cell block  
Was dancin to the jailhouse rock._

Two-Bit fell to his knees and pretended to have a saxophone as the others did their dance. Sodapop jumped onto a small wood table and put his hands on his belt.

_Number forty-seven said to number three:  
You're the cutest jailbird I ever did see.  
I sure would be delighted will you bump with me,  
Come on and do the jailhouse rock with me.  
Let's rock, everybody, lets rock.  
Everybody in the whole cell block  
Was dancin to the jailhouse rock. _

Steve went to Darry and fell to his knees like he was begging him to dance with him. Darry accepted and they did this weird dance with each other.

_The sad sack was a sittin on a block of stone  
Way over in the corner weepin all alone.  
The warden said, hey, buddy, don't you be no square.  
If you can't find a partner use a wooden chair.  
Let's rock, everybody, lets rock.  
Everybody in the whole cell block  
Was dancin to the jailhouse rock. _

Sodapop 'sang' that part to a small Ponyboy that was sitting on the wood table alone. Ponyboy jumped up and danced around with a broom he found against the tree.

_Shifty Henry said to Bugs, for heavens sake,  
No ones lookin, knows our chance to make a break.  
Bugsy turned to Shifty and he said, nix nix,  
I wanna stick around a while and get my kicks.  
Let's rock, everybody, lets rock.  
Everybody in the whole cell block  
Was dancin to the jailhouse rock._

The song ended with them in a group onto of the table. In the background you could hear what I guessed was their dad and Johnny laughing at them. Diana was rolling around on Johnny as she busted into a fit of giggles.

Ponyboy grinned and took her from Johnny, putting her on the floor as he sat down. "I'll give you somethin to laugh about." He said, tickling her.

The door suddenly opened and Sodapop and Steve walked through. Sodapop picked Diana up and cuddled her close to him. He kissed her on the top of the head and went to his room. I followed and closed the door behind me. I watched Sodapop wrap her in blankets and put her in the middle of the bed. He grabbed some pillows and made a wall so she wouldn't roll off.

"Are you keeping her?" I asked.

Sodapop sat down and put his head in his hands. "Yeah… Even if she does remind me of…Sandy… I still love her. When Darry first showed her to me I fell in love with her. She is my baby." He said, laying down. "I'm going to take a nap." He told me.

I nodded and went back to the living room with Ponyboy, Johnny, and Steve.


	17. Baby

**Tangled Up In Me **

**Hey guys sorry for the wait. I haven't really found the time to type till now. I hope you like it. R&R please. **

**Chapter Seventeen **

**Baby**

For the next few months I took care of Diana and myself. She looked a lot like Sodapop and he just loved her so much. I don't know if he loved her more than Ponyboy did. He never wanted to let her go. Johnny sometimes came over and helped me with Diana during the week when everyone was gone. When he did he made me go and lay down on the couch or in bed and relax.

It was only a matter of days before I had my baby. I didn't know if it was going to be a girl or a boy, but I couldn't wait to find out. Darry was on leave from work so that he could be home when I need to go to the hospital.

One day I was sitting on the couch with him just looking out at the rain outside. It was pouring and Two-Bit had taken everyone out, along with Diana. Darry and I were real worried about them.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" I asked, holding his hand.

"Yeah. I hope…" He responded, adjusting the blanket we shared.

"Ow…" I let out a sharp breath and held my stomach. Before I knew it I was in a lot of pain. It hurt so bad that I leaned forward so much that if Darry hadn't grabbed me I would have fallen.

"Molly… I think it's time to take you to the hospital." He said softly.

I shook my headed and let him help me to the truck. The hospital wasn't very far away and that was really good because I felt like I was going to pass out.

When we got to the hospital a lady put me in a wheel chair and ran me to a room. Darry raced along side her and told me he was going to call my parents. As soon as I got into the hospital bed I passed out cold.

**No P.O.V **

Darry was out in the lobby talking to Mr. Jacks when he saw four people pushing a bed quickly. Darry looked at the guy in the bed and saw that it was Sodapop.

"Hey! Hey! Stop! That's my brother! Stop!" He yelled running after them. Another bed was following behind and Darry's face went white when he saw the small body that belonged to his niece.

Darry felt a cold hand on his arm. He turned around quickly and saw Ponyboy with a busted up head.

"Ponyboy. Are you okay? What happened? What's wrong with Sodapop and D-Diana?" Darry asked looking at the gash on his kid brother's head.

"Drunk driver. Sodapop was driving and Diana was in my lap. I really tried to help her but she hit her head on the dash board really hard. I did too. Christina got hit with a lot of glass and Dally hit the window. Two-Bit, Johnny, and Abby were in the back so they just hit the seats in front of them. It's my fault. Diana was with me and I let her get hurt." Ponyboy started to mumble to him self.

Darry ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Well, Ponyboy can you check on everyone for me? Molly has gone into labor and I can't just leave her in there."

"You got it Darry…" Ponyboy whispered before walking over to Two-Bit.

Darry went back to Molly's room and saw that she was passed out. The doctor was checking her pulse. "Hey Doc. is she okay?" Darry asked holding her other hand.

"Yes. She'll wake up in a little while. The pain will wake her. Don't worry. But, the baby is coming fast so we're coming to leave a nurse in here with her. You can go walk around and someone will come for you when the baby is coming."

Darry walked out of the room and went to Two-Bit, Ponyboy, and the others in the lobby. He sat down beside Johnny and sighed. "The baby's going to come soon." He told them.

Everyone looked messed up. Johnny, Two-Bit, and Abby had a small gash in their foreheads. Dally had a cut up cheek. Christina had small cuts on her face and arms. And there was Ponyboy with the big gash on the side of his head.

They waited an hour before they got word about anything. A doctor came and talked to them about Sodapop and Diana. They were both in the ICU and Diana didn't look good. Another thing the Doctor found out was who the drunk driver was. He told them that the drunk driver was going to come and apologies then go straight to jail.

Ponyboy let a few tears fall the turned red. He was angry with the drunk.

Johnny put his arm around Ponyboy and pulled him close. "Pony…"

"Johnny, how am I going to hold myself back? I want to kill who ever this drunk is."

"I don't know. Just try."

"I will… I'm not promising anything…"

"Don't get yourself landed in jail."

"I won't…"

Johnny kissed the top of Ponyboy's head and hugged him.

Darry walked around in circles and looked at his feet. 'When is she going to have the baby?' 'Boy or girl?' 'How much pain will she be in?' 'How can I help?' The questions raced through his mind and soon the room was spinning.

Finally the doctor came and tapped him on the shoulder. "You may come now. The baby is about to come."

Darry grinned and put the mask over his mouth. When he got to the room he saw Molly's thin mother standing over her. Molly smiled at him with pain in her eyes. Darry walked over and took her other hand.

"You'll do fine…"

"Darry…"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." She told him before another pain came.

"It's time." The doctor said.

Back in the lobby Ponyboy waited for the drunken bastared that was to blame for his niece. He watched the door and felt a little dizzy with anger. Finally the doors opened and a man around thirty or forty walked in. Ponyboy could smell the booze from where he was. The man came closer and looked at Two-Bit.

"Hey… Man I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

Before he finished his sentence Ponyboy slugged him. The man fell to the ground and Ponyboy got on top of him and started top just punch him over and over.

"You! You hurt her! I'll kill you! I'LL KILL YOU!" Ponyboy yelled.

No one made a move to stop him.

"Yeah! You get 'em Pony!" Dally yelled.

"Get him one good time for Sodapop!" Two-Bit yelled with a grin.

Two-Bit had been waiting for Ponyboy to jump someone. That made him a real Greaser. Everyone had jumped someone. Darry, Dally, Steve, himself, Sodapop, and even Johnny had jumped someone already.

Finally a cop ran in and grabbed Ponyboy. He cuffed him and Ponyboy just sat on the cold ground.

"Okay kid, you're coming with me." The cop said pulling Pony to his feet.

Ponyboy walked over to the man and spat on him. "You got lucky…"

Johnny wanted to go stab the guy just so he could go with Ponyboy to jail but he already got into it with the cops about killing Bob.

The cop took Pony out to his car and pulled away.

Johnny leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes and listened to the fading sirens.

A few minutes later Darry walked out into the hall way with a big grin on his face. "Come on you guys." He called over to them.

Everyone walked into the hospital room where Molly was holding her new born baby boy. Darry took the baby from her and grinned.

"What's his name?" Dally asked, looking over Darry's shoulder.

"Keith Winston Ja-"

"Curtis." Molly spoke up.

"Molly…"

"Darry he's your son as much as he is mine. We're getting married anyway."

Darry smiled and looked down to his son. "Keith Winston Curtis."

"Why Keith?" Two-Bit asked.

"Why Winston?" Dally asked after him.

"Keith because, Two-Bit you where there for me when I first moved in. And I love that name." Molly told him.

Two-Bit grinned and took Keith, carefully, away from Darry.

"And Winston because, Dally you helped me get Molly's engagement ring and you helped Ponyboy and Johnny when they ran away." Darry answered Dally.

"But I thought you were mad that I helped them." Dally said taking the baby.

Keith had big gray/green eyes like Ponyboy. Dally grinned and cuddled with the baby.

"Well I thought about it and if you hadn't of helped them they might have done something really stupid. Or stupider…" Darry answered.

"Aww… Dally loves the baby." Christina said from behind him.

"I- I do not!" Dally said giving Keith back to Darry.

Keith stretched his arms out and looked at Dally. He gave a small cry.

Dally looked at him and sighed. He took him from Darry and sat down at the end of Molly's hospital bed.

Darry looked around for a minute. "Where's Pony?"

"Jail." Two-Bit said.

Darry looked at him weird then walked over to the phone outside the room.

"Where's Sodapop and Diana?" Molly asked looking around for the first time. "And what happened to you guys?"

"Molly we were in a car crash about two hours ago. Drunk driver. Sodapop and Diana are in ICU. It doesn't look to good for Diana. She hit her head on the dash board." Abby answered.

Everyone was quiet then. Dally silently rocked Keith to sleep.

Darry walked back into the room and asked Dally to come help him with something. Dally gave Keith to Molly and walked out.

Darry stood with Dally outside the room.

"Dally I need your help. I need to bail Ponyboy out of jail. I don't really have the money right now. You know with Keith and Diana…"

"I get it. How much?" Dally asked.

"1200. They said it was attempted murder and he has to go to court in a few weeks."

"Okay Darry. Don't worry. I'll go get him now."

Darry walked back into the room. "Hey. I'm going to go see Sodapop. You guys can go home whenever." Darry told them.

The ICU wasn't crowded and there were people walking up and down the hall. Darry looked for a doctor or anyone. He finally found some lady walking down the hall and he stopped her.

"Do you know where I can find Sodapop Curtis?" He asked.

"Oh yes. He's at the end of the hall. He's still asleep. Would you happen to be his father?" She asked.

"Brother. But I'm his legal guardian." Darry answered.

"Oh good. Good. Could you fill this out?" She asked handing him a clip board and a pin.

Darry read it quickly. "You guys want him to have surgery?"

"Well to live he has to…"

"What happened to him? No one told me anything…"

"Five broken ribs and a puckered lung."

Darry's face turned white. "What about Diana Curtis? Is she okay."

"She's okay. But I'm afraid she's going to have a learning disability now."

"How did she live through hitting her head on the dash board?" Darry asked filling out the form.

"Someone covered her head. I'm guessing it would have been who she was with."

Darry nodded and gave her the papers.

When Darry got to Sodapop's room he saw that he was hooked to a lot of things. Darry walked over to him and put his hand on his head.

"They're gonna take good care of you little buddy. Tomorrow you'll get to see Keith. He looks a lot like Pony. Might as well be his kid. Well I'm thinking about who should be his godfather. I'm thinking about making it Dally. You should make a godfather for Diana."

"Darry…"

Darry turned around and saw Two-Bit standing there.

"Molly wants you to come back. She's really sleepy and she wants you to take care of Keith." Two-Bit told him.

Darry nodded and walked back to the room with him without saying a word.

Ponyboy came back to the hospital with Dally two hours later. They came to the hospital room that Darry and Molly were sleeping in with Keith in a small bed.

"That's him?" Pony asked looking down at the baby.

"Yeah. He looks like you…" Dally said stroking Keith's head softly.

"What's his name?"

"Keith Winston Curtis."

"Wow… That sounds good…"

"Yeah…"

"Hey Dal. I'm real sorry you had to bail me out…." Ponyboy said.

"Don't worry Pony. It wasn't _my_ money." Dally said with a sly grin.

In the waiting room Christina waited for Dally to come back. Her hands were sweaty and her head hurt. She was going to tell him that she really liked him.

Both of her sisters already had someone and she was alone more and more. Abby would leave her to go out with Two-Bit and Molly just didn't have time for her anymore.

Finally Dally walked out with Ponyboy. The walked over to her.

"Hey guys I'm going to go see Sodapop and Diana. See you guys later." Pony said walking way.

Dally sat down beside Christina and leaned back. "I'm gonna stay here tonight so you don't have to wait on me."

"Dally… I have to tell you something…" Christina said closing her eyes tightly.

"What?" He asked putting his arm round her shoulders, which didn't help.

"I-I…. I"

"You?"

"I like you… A lot… Like I want to…"

"Go together?"

"Yeah…"

Dally grinned and softly pressed his lips to her ear. "I think I'd like that…" He said with his lips softly brushing her ear with every word.


	18. Godfathers

**Tangled Up In Me **

**Chapter eighteen **

**Godfathers **

Molly's P.O.V

I woke up in the soft hospital bed the next morning. I rolled over and saw Darry fast asleep in the chair beside the bed. I smiled and got out of bed to see Keith.

I couldn't believe it when I saw him for the first time. He was beautiful as could be. He looked a lot like Darry, but more like Ponyboy. His round face resembled my fathers and his big grey green eyes resembled Ponyboy. He had short soft brown hair that looked like Darry's.

I walked over to the small baby bed and saw that he was gone.

I freaked out. I looked around the room and ran out without waking Darry.

I walked quickly down the hall and saw Pony and Johnny huddled in the corner of a small empty room. I stood at the door way watching them. Johnny had Pony pushed against the wall and was kissing him softly on the lips. I really didn't want to bother them, but my baby was missing.

I knocked on the wall and they jumped apart.

"Oh… It's just you." Pony said blushing.

"Did someone take Keith?" I asked looking around.

"Yeah. Dally took him to see Sodapop and Diana. The Doctors let him take him back there because no one has anything that might hurt Keith."

I gave a sigh of relief and leaned against the wall for a minute. I was still sore.

No one's P.O.V

Dally took Keith down a small, narrow hallway to Sodapop's room. When he got there Sodapop was sitting up and looking at the wall.

"Hey Dally. Is that what I think it is?" He asked looking at the baby.

"This is Keith Winston Curtis." Dally said hading Keith to Sodapop.

Sodapop carefully took Keith and looked down at the infant. "Wow. He looks like Darry and Ponyboy. Are you sure…"

"Sodapop think back to Sex Ed." Dally said chuckling and taking Keith back. "So how's it going here in the ICU?"

"Oh just great. They give you the finest garbage in town. And the entertainment is the finest in the US. I mean I'm thinking about just moving in." Sodapop answered laying back on his pillow.

"That wouldn't be sarcasm now would it Mr. Curtis?" Dally asked in a smart ass manner.

"They let me see Diana this morning…" Sodapop suddenly said quietly.

Dally sat down on the side of Soda's bed and ruffled his greaseless hair. "She's okay. It's just going to be rough for her to learn."

"Yeah. And she's going to have to put up with bein' a greaser like her father."

"Soda don't you start that."

"Start what?" Sodapop asked looking at Dally.

"Things will change. Think about it. When she's like thirteen all the gangs will be gone. So, don't start thinking like that. Even if they are still around it's not like she'll be alone. Keith here will keep er' safe." Dally explained standing and going to the door. "Get some sleep. If you do good you might come home tomorrow."

"Okay… And Dally."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Ponyboy and Johnny sat silently in the waiting room looking at the floor.

"Johnny…" Ponyboy whispered.

"Yeah Pony?" Johnny asked.

"That could have easily been a doctor or nurse that walked in on us…" Ponyboy said letting out a sigh.

"I know. It's really hard to be…"

"Gay…"

"Yeah."

"Johnny I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. I could find a broad I that would be sexier than you." Ponyboy admitted, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

"I feel the same…"Johnny told him and looked around at the empty room.

"We're real tuff…" Pony snarled.

"I think you are."

Johnny and Ponyboy looked over to the door and saw Darry looking in at them. The older Curtis walked over to the two young greasers and put his arms around them bringing them into a hug.

"Darry… What would Mom and Dad think?" Pony asked letting out a small sob.

Darry pulled away from them and put a hand on the back of Ponyboy's head, running his hand through his younger brother's hair. "They would be proud. They would think you were strong and brave. Pony nothing could make them stop loving you. They loved you so much. Even more than me and Sodapop put together. You were the baby." Darry told him and let his brother cry on his should like their parents just died.

"It- It was th- this hospital. It wa- was this waiting r- room." Pony sobbed.

Johnny put his hand on Pony's back as Darry held him.

There was a light knock on the wall and they all looked up to see Dally holding Keith and Diana.

Ponyboy pulled away from Darry and grabbed Diana with tears still running down his face. Diana put her small arms around her uncle's neck.

"P-Pony. Ponybo." Diana struggled to get out his name, which only made Ponyboy cry harder.

Sodapop walked in slowly using a walking cane. He walked over to Ponyboy and put his free arm around him.

"Ponyboy I want you to be her godfather." Sodapop whispered to Ponyboy.

Ponyboy nodded slowly and held Diana as long as he could.

Dally leaned against the wall with Keith cradled in his big arms. Darry came over and took Keith.

"Dal, you really like him…"

"Yeah. I fell like he's my own kid."

"Good. Does that mean you'll be his godfather?" Darry asked.

"I don't know Darry. I mean I'm just a no good hood. How am I going to be a father if something happens to you and Molly?" Dally asked looking at the baby's face. "I don't want him to get hurt."

"Dally I'll let you think bout it. Just try to stay out of trouble and don't drink so much. It won't be that hard. If you really love Keith you'll do it…"

"I'll try…"


	19. Wedding Day

**Tangled Up In Me **

**Chapter 19 **

**Wedding Day**

**Molly's P.O.V **

It has been six months since Keith was born and it was my wedding day. I sat in a small room looking in the mirror. Johnny stood over me and looked into my eyes through the mirror. He grinned and stood back up. 

"What do you think Johnny?" I asked as he put my veil on my head. 

"You look good. I mean… You look beautiful… I mean…" 

"Thanks Johnny." I said standing up and giving him a small peck on the cheek. 

"Well I need to get into my tux. I'll tell your father to come over here when he's ready." Johnny told me, walking to the door.

I looked in the long mirror on the wall and smiled. That day was going to be perfect. 

Dally had Keith with him. 

Poor Ponyboy got forced into being the ring barer. 

Sodapop was Darry's best man and my maid of honor was Christina.

My bridesmaids were Abby and Mother. 

There was a knock at my door and I went to open it, but I couldn't. 

"Molly, it's me." Darry said through the door. 

"Oh… Do you need something?" I asked leaning on the door. 

"No, not really… I just wanted to talk to you before the wedding." He answered. 

I smiled, "Well what do you want to talk about?" I asked. 

"I don't know. When the wedding's over are we taking Keith or leaving him, Ponyboy, and Sodapop with Dally?" Darry asked. 

"We'll take them home…" I said, "and go out ourselves." 

"Sounds good to me. Well, your dad's here and he's looking at me weird. I'm going back to the other room to make sure Ponyboy's ready."

My dad came in and looked me over. He smiled and hugged me. "Oh I can't believe I'm losing my baby so soon." 

"You're not losing me. I'm just starting my own family sooner that expected." I told him picking up my bokay of pink roses. 

"Well I think it's time to go…give you away to my boss…" He said holding out his arm for me. 

We stood in the front waiting for the music to start. When it did we walked into the beautiful hall. 

People looked at me from there seats and when we got to the front Keith reached up to me. 

I stopped and looked down to him, smiling. I picked my son up and looked at Darry, who grinned. 

When I got to him he took Keith and gave him to Sodapop.

The wedding went over great and when I tossed the bouquet Christina caught it and got a smirk from Dally. She blushed and smiled. 

At the wedding party Darry and I were passed around a lot, between old people, young people, and my parents. We didn't really get to dance together.

Finally when the last song came I got to dance with him. 

The song started and I smiled. The song was the one that was playing when he asked me to marry him, _It Had to be You_. 

"I love you Molly…" Darry said as we danced. 

"I love you Darrel." I told him, smiling. 

"Hey, that's Darry to you." 

"Then you have to call me Mrs. Curtis." 

**The End **

**Epilogue**

"Keith! Keith get down here!" I yelled from the kitchen. 

My seven year old son ran in and sat down. He crossed his arms and looked at his school books. "Mommy… I don't wanna go to school." He wined. 

I set a plate of breakfast in front of him. "Why is that?" I asked, sitting across from him. I looked at his greased back hair that resembled his fathers. 

"People are mean to me. They call me a poor, white trash Greaser. What's wrong with being a Greaser?" He asked. 

"Nothing." Darry said from the door. 

I watched Darry go over and kneel in front of Keith. 

"Keith, there is nothing wrong with being a Greaser. I'm a Greaser, Uncle Sodapop's a Greaser." Darry explained. 

"Even Uncle Dally?" 

"Especially Uncle Dally." Darry said smiling. "Now eat and I'll drive you to school." Darry said, getting up. 

I smiled at him and started on the dishes. 

Darry put his arms around me. "I think someone upstairs wants her mommy…" He whispered, letting me go. 

I put everything down and walked upstairs to Colleen, my two year old baby girl. 

She was crying and I picked her up. "Shhh… Colleen what is the matter?" I asked, rocking her. "Would you like to go out with Mommy to see Uncle Ponyboy? Does that sound nice? Do you want to see Patty?" 

Patty was a baby Ponyboy and Johnny adopted only five years before. Patty loved Colleen as much as everyone else did. 

It turned out to be a great life with the Greasers for me. 

**Okay… I'm going to make a sequel about the kids and about Christina and Abby. **


End file.
